100 Kisses
by Reyarturo4
Summary: "Que te parece una apuesta. Si no estás convencida después de 100 besos de zorro, entonces tendré que hacer todo lo que quieras por un día. Sin embargo si lo estas, entonces tendrás que ponerte algo para mí" Judy miraba a Nick con las patas cruzadas. Esta apuesta sería la más fácil que haya hecho. "Trato". Traducción del fic "One hundred kisses" de Cimar of Tularis WildeHopps
1. La apuesta

**Hola , que tal, what's up?**

 **Primero soy Reyarturo4 y esta es mi cuenta secundaria. No se porque estoy teniendo problemas para postear un nueva historia. Como sea...**

 **Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo fic, pero no creación mía sino del gran Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps que me dio la autorización para poder traducir todo su fic, así que les traigo en español el famoso, tierno, fluff y grandioso "100 Kisses"**

* * *

 **100 Besos**

 **Capítulo 1: La apuesta**

* * *

"¿En serio quieres apostar en eso Zanahorias? Tu historial de apuestas ganadas contra mí es completamente inexistente.

"¿Estás diciendo que tienes miedo de tomar esta apuesta porque podrías perder?" Respondió Judy revirtiendo la situación.

Había comenzado como cualquier día normal entre Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps. Caminando a trabajar juntos, comprar algo de café de un cercano Snarlbucks, bromeando sobre el otro, mientras se dirigían a los cuarteles del ZPD, hablando distraídamente con el oficial Barraza en la recepción, antes de la reunión de casos.

Mientras hablaban con Barraza, su entera rutina cambió; con una sola oración.

"Oh, Ya no puedo callarlo más. ¡Ustedes dos se ven tan adorable juntos!

El guepardo estaba sonriéndole a los oficiales zorro y coneja que habían acercado a la recepción. "Entonces, ¿cuándo es su próxima cita, hmm? El guepardo estaba saltando en su sitio. "¿Ustedes ya se han, ya saben, ya se han besado?

Nick se reía mientras que a Judy se le estaban poniendo las mejillas rosadas y daba pisotones con su pata.

"No estamos saliendo Ben" Ella comenzó diciendo algo molesta pero avergonzada a lo que el guepardo había dicho. "Así que no a ambas preguntas y por favor, deja de estar preguntándonos"

El guepardo parecía visiblemente desanimado. "Pero porque no, ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro. Podía totalmente verlos salir a los dos y volverse una pareja algún día" Su voz fue apenas un susurro al final de su oración.

"Sí," respondió Nick, sonriendo a su compañera. "¿Por qué no quisieras salir en una cita conmigo? ¿O es que la coneja está asustada del zorro y lo que podría hacer?

Judy giró sus ojos. "Ni un poquito, Mañoso."

"Entonces porque no nos divertimos y ayudamos al pobre Barraza. Creo que lo has roto al decirle que no estabas interesada en salir conmigo" El zorro señaló al guepardo que estaba muy cabizbajo en su asiento ahora, que los pliegues de su cuello estaban casi cubriendo sus ojos. Incluso había parado de comer donas que estaban al borde del escritorio, al costado de su globo de nieve de Gazelle.

"Yo no lo rompí." Judy le respondió, poniendo sus patas en su cadera. "¿Por qué de repente estas interesado en estas cosas de todos modos, Nick? No es como si no te hubiera visto tener alguna cita en los meses anteriores" De hecho, Judy ni siquiera recordaba una vez que ella haya oído a Nick hablar sobre alguna cita del todo.

"Solo estoy cuidando a nuestro amigo aquí" Nick replicó, su astuta sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. "Creo que lo único que se puede hacer para devolverlo a como estaba de la caída de la muerte emocional, sería un beso."

La mueca de Nick estaba volviéndose demasiado molesta para la coneja. Su pata comenzaba a golpear el suelo rápidamente. "Nick, no creo que 100 besos de tu hocico le causarían alguna emoción de alegría. Solo le daría asco ante todo."

"Me lastimas Zanahorias" Nick retrocedió, puso su pata a la altura de su corazón con una mirada falsa de dolor en su cara. "Por casualidad sabes que un beso de zorro puede curar cualquier mamífero melancólico. ¿No es así grandote?"

El guepardo asintió con su cabeza lentamente, aunque cuan encorvado estaba, su barbilla y su boca desaparecieron en los repliegues de su cuello. Fue una vista trágica que estaba afectando el corazón de Judy.

"Entonces por qué no besas a Ben allí y arreglas su situación." Dijo Judy, acercándose. "Estoy segura que funcionará" El guepardo abrió los ojos rápidamente hacia Nick y comenzó a mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha expresando la palabra, "no", un y otra vez.

Nick se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. "Ves, él no quiere eso. Solo un zorro besando a una coneja lo hará sentirse bien."

Otra vez, Judy miraba a Barraza quien estaba visiblemente alegre y ahora estaba moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Nick le hizo un gesto con una sonrisa en su cara. "Ves incluso el hecho de solo pensarlo lo vuelve un poco feliz. ¿Puede por favor una buena coneja y hacer los sueños realidad de este guepardo?"

"Ya basta con lo mismo, Nick"

"Solo estoy haciendo esto para ayudar a un amigo. Y sé que los conejos son sentimentales, así que sabes cuánto le está doliendo a este pobre chico su corazón, ahora mismo."

"Lo dudo, Nick. Creo que ambos solo están tratando de entreverar la situación para su beneficio." Sus ojos estaban dirigidos a Nick y no veía a Barraza mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo antes que el zorro al lado suyo pusiera su pata arriba de la cabeza de Barraza para detenerlo. "La respuesta sigue siendo no." Dijo Judy enojada, incrementando visiblemente su molestia con cada minuto que pasaba.

"Vamos, Pelusa. Te apuesto a que lo disfrutaras." El zorro volvió a mostrar su sonrisa astuta que siempre usaba cuando trataba de convencer a otro animal de hacer algo por él.

"Te apuesto inclusive después de 100 'besos de zorro' que no lo disfrutaré" respondió ofendida.

"Bueno entonces," Nick se inclinó hacia atrás, cruzando sus abrazos sobre su pecho. "Que te parece una apuesta. Si no estás convencida después de 100 besos de zorro, entonces tendré que hacer todo lo que quieras por un día. Sin embargo si lo estas, entonces tendrás que ponerte algo para mí"

Judy miraba a su compañero. Usualmente sus bromas era mínimas en su mayoría, pero hoy parecía que él estaba acabando con su paciencia. Aunque su oferta era tentadora. Era hacer un simple trato. Incluso si encontraba una pequeña fracción de satisfacción de él intentando besarla 100 veces, ella podía decir que no y finalmente pague por todas las veces que me hizo bromas en el pasado.

La venganza sería dulce.

"Bien," ella accedió finalmente, aunque con un ligero parpadeo en sus ojos. "Si no estoy convencida luego de 100 besos, entonces tendrás que quemas tu camisa y corbata de cuando nos conocimos y usar el traje de reparte multas por un mes."

"Un mes es más que un día, Zanahorias."

"Y las sentencias por acoso a una oficial de policía son más largas que eso," Judy contraatacó, una sonrisa astuta ahora estaba sobre su rostro. Ella movió su cabeza de lado y puso sus caderas en una posición provocativa, "¿Entonces es un trato o no?"

Los ojos del zorro se entrecerraron al ver el dilema en el que estaba metido ahora. Había sobrepasado los límites de su sarcasmo esta mañana con ella, y si se retractaba ahora, estaba seguro que escucharía sobre eso en toda la estación por todo el tiempo que trabajara allí. Él suspiró, dándose cuenta ante todo de su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos brillosos, que ella lo había engañado… de nuevo. Él volvió a poner de vuelta su sonrisa marcada y levantó la pata hacia ella.

"Bien, es un trato."

"Bien, Nick. Prepárate para perder con una coneja, otra vez… que?"

En medio del apretón de patas, Nick jaló bruscamente a la coneja hacia él y antes que se diera cuenta sobre lo que estaba pasando, él le plantó rápido un tierno beso entre las orejas.

Su boca estaba abierta tanto como Nick retrocedía con una sonrisa. _¿Realmente él había hecho eso?_ Pensó ella.

"Uno menos," se río Nick. "Aunque a juzgar por la expresión de tu rostro, no lo lograrás antes de las 12." Con eso, el vulpino rápidamente se volteó y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la oficina para alistarse. Judy seguía paralizada en la misma posición, su pata seguí extendida, su boca totalmente abierta y una oreja inclinada hacia un lado de su cabeza.

 _Oh dulces galletas con queso…_ ella pensó. _¿Qué he acordado?_

 **Score de Besos**

 **Nick: 1**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la traducción de este genial fic, si necesito mejorar háganmelo saber y si les gusto espero que puedan dejar un review por eso también xD. Antes que me olvide, no se olviden de suscribirse a mi canal de youtube "Reyarturo4" donde subo comics traducidos y donde esta este capítulo subido en 2 partes también, dibujado por "Exalley".**

 **1 menos faltan 99... OMG denme su apoyo para actualizarlo lo más pronto posible :v**

 **Thank you Cimar for let me translate your fic. You are awesome dude!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Reyarturo4**


	2. ¡Besa mi placa!

**Hola que tal,**

 **Darkkness666: Gracias y lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **judithwildehopps: Muchas gracias!**

 **Mr. S.D.G.A.F : Sí por supuesto, mi meta es terminarlo antes de fin de año, ya van 2 y faltan 98 xD; y gracias**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo traducido que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¡Besa mi placa!**

* * *

Judy estaba furiosa mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina, unos minutos después de que Nick ya había llegado. Ella estaba molesta consigo misma por haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta entre ella y Nick, estaba molesta con Nick por haberla incitado a hacerlo, y molesta con Barraza por ser el instigador de todo.

Aunque aún estaba en su mayoría molesta con Nick. Ella interrumpió dentro de la sala provocando que la puerta golpeara la pared con fuerza detrás de ella. Algunos de sus colegas se abrieron paso para que ella se dirigiera a tomar asiento y prepararse para las asignaciones del día.

Ella se detuvo detrás de su silla, observando enojadamente hacia el sonriente zorro que ocupaba la mitad de esta.

"Siéntate en tu propia silla hoy, Wilde. ¡Muévete!"

"Oh dios, ¿no estas algo emocional hoy, Zanahorias?"

"¡Mué…vete!" Judy le advirtió mientras su pata comenzaba a golpear rápidamente el suelo.

Una vez más la puerta se abrió de un portazo, esta vez la gigantesca figura del Jefe Bogo se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

"Muy bien todos, tomen asiento. Empecemos de una vez."

Casi todos los oficiales tomaron asiento en sus respectivas sillas. Todos excepto por uno."

"Hopps, ¿No entiendes lo que significa _tomen asiento_?"

Judy estaba apunto de abrir su boca para explicarle, pero la mirada del búfalo de agua la silenció. Ella enojadamente saltó a su silla, golpeando a su compañero a propósito con su codo mientras se sentaba.

Bogo procedió con las asignaciones para el día, la mayoría de ellas mayormente aburridas para ser honesto. Cuando finalmente llegó a los dos pequeños oficiales, él pronunció la palabra más temida por los dos.

"Parquímetros"

Con un fuerte, 'Desaparezcan', Bogo salió de la oficina, dejando a la coneja y al zorro como los único mamíferos restantes en la sala.

Judy se volteó y miró a Nick. "Mira lo que hiciste, ahora tenernos que hacer parquímetros por tu culpa"

"¿Por qué Zanahorias?, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada." Dijo él mientras le sonreía. "Si acaso, nos pusieron en parquímetros fue porque _tú_ no estabas en tu sitio a tiempo"

Él revoloteó las orejas de la coneja, mientras saltaba de la silla y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Vienes Pelusa?" Nick gritó sobre sus hombros en tanto que abría la puerta para salir. Él dio un paso antes de sentir unas pequeñas garras apoyándose en su estómago. Bajo la mirada y vio a Judy observándolo.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido, Zanahorias?" preguntó Nick, en cuanto solo había abierto la puerta hace un segundo y podría jurar que no la había escuchado dejar su asiento todavía.

"Tengo mis maneras, Nick." Ella clavó sus garras de nuevo en su estómago, mientras él metía su pata para quitarlas.

"Me vas a lastimar si continuas haciendo eso. Tendré que presentar cargos por agresión si no cesas y desistes."

Judy estaba furiosa todavía y él aún tenía esa sonrisa pegada en su cara.

"Mira, Nick," empezó ella, metiéndose con él de nuevo por una buena causa. "Incluso con esta apuesta que tenemos. No quiero que hagas ningún truco o engaño mientras estamos en el trabajo. Podría costarnos nuestro trabajo en pareja si intentas algo tonto."

"No hago nada que sea tonto," rió Nick, poniendo su pata en su pecho burlándose fuerte. "Si supieras que soy el animal más inteligente de lejos, en esta sala."

"Eso no es difícil de adivinar sabiendo que estoy parada aquí afuera, y tu eres el único animal en esa sala." Judy replicó con un sonrisa.

"Touché Zanahorias." Nick se incline elegantemente ante Judy, levantando su cabezza, así podría observar su reacción. La coneja retorció los ojos mirando al techo, murmurando entrelineas _tonto zorro._

"Sabes que me amas," se rio él mientras abría la puerta rápido y gentilmente se deslizaba a través de los obstáculos de la coneja.

"¡No empujes, Nick!"

"Ni en sueños haría eso," dijo él. "Te valoro demasiado para poner tu trabajo en algún peligro." Comenzó a alejarse. "Además, a quién sería capaz de molestar si no estuvieras por aquí."

Nick agitaba un objeto de metal brillante en el aire, el dorado brillando en una soleada madrugada. Judy entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba abajo, solo para ver que su placa no estaba en su chaleco.

"¡Oye!" gritó ella, corriendo detrás del zorro que ya había volteado la esquina del pasillo. Ella volteó precipitadamente, solo para apenas detenerse antes de chocar con Nick que se encontraba esperándola a la vuelta.

Ella se las arregló para detenerse apenas al frente de su cabeza que estaba casi a la misma altura que la suya. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso rápido en la nariz, mientras le ponía su insignia en su lugar. Ella retrocedió y su nariz empezó a temblar, en tanto que Nick se reía y se enderezaba.

"Ese es el número dos, Zanahorias." Esa astuta sonrisa que estaba pegada en toda su cara de nuevo, mientras Judy trataba de limpiar su nariz.

"¿Es en serio, Nick?" Se subó la nariz una última vez, con su brazo antes de mirarlo.

"Tan serio como el pie de moras," él respondió "Ahora vamos a repartir multas antes que nos metamos en más problemas."

Judy miró ferozmente al zorro con una forma de retirada. También su nariz seguía temblando.

Ella lo haría pagar por eso.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 2**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la traducción, esto es obra de Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, yo solo traduzco lo más natural posible, no uso Google Traductor. Me gustaría saber su opinión, de como lo voy haciendo, espero que bien xD**

 **Sin más que decir, salvo visitar mi canal :v, hay muchos comic traducidos.**

 **Se despide**

 **R4**

 **" _Van 2, faltan 98"_**


	3. Reparte multas esposados

**Hola de nuevo y seguimos con la maratón de traducción de este gran fic...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"Reparte multas esposados"**

 _ **Escrito por Blenderguy15**_

* * *

"Cielos, Zanahorias. Este móvil de juguete es bastante apretado," dijo Nick hablando lentamente. Él estaba apretando a su compañera, su cuello se estiraba hacia adelante justo para entrar adentro del móvil. "Sería muy fácil para mí solo inclinarme y – ¡mmph!"

Nick trató de moverse, pero su hocico estaba enganchado en la empuñadura de su compañera. Ella estaba refunfuñando, y no estaba de humor para sus sarcasmos, mientras manejaba el pequeño vehículo a través de las calles congestionadas de Zootopia. "Trata de besarme hoy de nuevo, y te sacaré a golpes tus lindos dientes. Uno… por… uno."

En todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron trabajando en la fuerza, Nick había aprendido bastante sobre Judy. La única cosa que él había aprendido que era más importante que el resto; que era no provocar la furia de esa coneja. Eso era algo que lo asustaba.

Nick incoherentemente balbuceó con su hocico cerrado y sus brazos hacían mímica como si estuviera jugando charadas. Judy rodeó sus ojos y soltó su empuñadura, enviándole una mirada de advertencia antes de concentrarse en el camino una vez más.

Nick tomó un jadeo exagerado. "¡Cielos, Zanahorias, pudiste haberme matado!" dijo él dramáticamente. Su actitud cambió en un instante mientras le daba a la coneja una mirada presumida. "Pero ya son 3," dijo él cantando.

Judy abrió los ojos grandemente en forma de sorpresa. "¡No, no es así!" ella dijo incrédulamente. "Tú no… me has… besado…" ella miró la pata que estuvo sosteniendo el hocico de Nick. La sonrisa de Nick creció a una más grande.

Nick se recostó con los brazo detrás de su cabeza. "¡Dulce, dulce, dulce victoria!" Judy se limpiaba su pata en su uniforme, gruñendo.

Él ciertamente era un zorro astuto. Cien besos eran aún un largo camino por recorrer y ella aún tenía su arma secreta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer al final era decir que no disfrutó ninguno de esos besos y él estaría vistiendo su chaleco y su sombrero por un largo tiempo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el distinguido sonido del parquímetro vencido. Ella aplastó con su pata el freno, tirando al reclinado zorro hacia delante. Nick refunfuño ya que su cabeza golpeó contra luna del pequeño vehículo, pero Judy lo ignoró; ella ya estaba en digitando la papeleta para el carro.

"Vamos Nick, tenemos trabajo que hacer" ella llamaba a Nick quien estaba sobando su adolorida cabeza. "Perezoso," ella murmuró entre dientes con una astuta sonrisa.

"¡Oí eso, Zanahorias!" dijo él, realmente no lo hoyó, pero asumió que ella haría un comentario sarcástico. Además, ella probablemente lo llamaba "perezoso" desde un principio.

Judy rodó sus ojos antes que sus orejas se espabilaran ante el sonido de otro parquímetro vencido. Ella cruzó la calle apresuradamente, que todo lo que vio Nick de ella fue una raya ploma y borrosa. De repente una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Nick se acercó hacia la pequeña ploma coneja, mientras Judy terminaba de digitar la papeleta. "Muy bien, Zanahorias, tengo una idea."

"Si tiene algo que ver con tu apuesta, entonces no gracias," dijo Judy; ya se estaba cansando de las jugarretas de Nick, y no habían almorzado todavía.

"Escúchame, Zanahorias," dijo Nick. "Cada vez que te venza en los parquímetros, tendré que besarte. Fácil."

Judy lo pensó por un momento, y un plan se formuló en su cabeza. Todavía había esperanza para ella; ella era la coneja que logró hacer 200 multas antes del mediodía, ¡después de todo! Aunque una voz fastidiosa en su cabeza le decía que él estaba tramando algo.

Nick se inclinó hacia adelante. "Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato, Zanahorias?" él tendió su pata.

Judy ignoró la voz de advertencia en su cabeza, mientras le daba a Nick una mirada presumida. "Trato," ella dijo dándole la pata.

 _CLICK_

"¿Qué?"

Judy miró detrás de ella. Su otra pata estaba ahora esposada al parquímetro. Judy enseguida se volteó, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

"¡NICK!" ella gritó; al otro lado de la ciudad, el jefe Bogo sintió un pequeño escalofrío por la parte baja de la columna.

Nick le dio una sonrisa astuta a la coneja. " ¿Qué? ¡Estuviste de acuerdo con esto!"

Judy se quedó allí, su furia estaba echando humo en niveles incontables. Un distintivo timbre llamó la atención de ambos. Las orejas de Judy se bajaron, mientras le dio un vuelco el corazón.

"¡Esa es mi señal, Zanahorias!" Nos vemos en un minuto," dijo Nick con un guiño y saludo, dejando a Judy tratando de forcejear las esposas.

Sus orejas se espabilaban constantemente mientras sonaban múltiples parquímetros, y su corazón disminuía su ritmo más con cada uno.

"Cinco, seis, siete," ella contaba, estremeciéndose con cada número. "De nuevo, ¿Por qué me metí en esto?"

Judy solo podía mirar, como Nick alardeaba su victoria en su cara. Se tomó su preciado tiempo para caminar de parquímetro en parquímetro, mientras trataba de abrir las esposas; se tomó su preciado tiempo cuando digitaba la multa con velocidad de perezoso. Con cada multa, Judy deseaba silenciosamente que el zorro se detuviera. No lo hizo. Ella deseaba haber tenido la llave.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. _Solo necesito la llave._ Ella abrió su bolsillo, sacando ahora el objeto preciado y usándolo para liberarse de las esposas de metal.

Nick se rio mientras caminaba hacia otro parquímetro. _Ocho besos más para mí…_ pensó Nick. Estaba a punto de poner la información en la multa cuando de repente una tarjeta roja fue pegada sobre el carro. Miró hacia abajo, él vio a una muy irritada Judy observándolo, golpeando con su pata el suelo.

"Bueno, miren quien se las arregló para liberarse," se río él. "Al menos ya tengo otros ocho besos fuera de este."

En ese momento, Judy pensó en darle un golpe en el estómago a Nick. Sin embargo, otra idea más siniestra se formó en su mente. Se mantuvo calmada mientras Nick la besaba en su cabeza y en su cara; ella se lo regresaría _muy_ pronto.

 _Chink_

Nick se detuvo en el último beso, sus ojos se movieron abajo lentamente hacia su pata…

… la cual estaba esposada a un poste cercano. Judy le sonrió astutamente, antes de voltearse y alejarse, silbando mientras caminaba lentamente hacia otro parquímetro expirado.

La venganza _es dulce._

 **Contador de besos**

 **Nick: 11**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de suscribirse a mi canal xD**

 **Se despide**

 **R4**

 _ **"Van 3 faltan 97"**_


	4. Más leña al fuego

**Capítulo 4**

 **Más leña al fuego**

Escrito por Blenderguy15 / Traducido por Reyarturo4

* * *

"¿Qué quieres tú hacer qué, Zanahorias?"

"Ya me escuchaste."

El duo dinámico estaba de vuelta en el ZPD, terminando su día. Le tomó cerca de una hora a Nick librarse de las esposas que su compañera le había puesto, un logro considerando que ella también robo su llave, por lo que tuvo que cuidadosamente abrir el seguro con su garra.

Y ahora los dos estaban discutiendo, de nuevo.

Judy estaba parada con sus patas en su cadera, golpeando el piso con su pie impacientemente, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Nick.

"Déjame ver si entiendo," Nick se rio, volteando a ver a la coneja. "¿ _Tú_ quieres cambiar la apuesta al que primero en llegar a cien besos sorpresa gana? Mientras aún seguimos con las reglas originales de que si yo gano, tú tendrás que ponerte algo para mí, y si a ti no te gustan mis besos especiales de zorros, tendré que hacer lo que tú quieras por un mes. ¿Lo capté bien?"

Judy asintió, había una mirada de determinación en su cara. "Es _tu_ más inteligente movida, Nick. Podría decir fácilmente que no me disfruté ninguno de tus besos cuando llegues a cien, incluso si lo hice. Si tomas esta apuesta, todo lo que tendrás que hacer para vencerme, es llegar a los cien besos." La coneja tenía la mirada fija en él, imitando esa misma sonrisa galante que había desarrollado él después de años de práctica.

Y ahora ella lo tenía en su pata después de menos de año de haber estado un tiempo a su lado.

Nick lo meditó; ella tenía un punto. Peor que eso en la mente de Nick, _ella_ sabía que tenía un punto. Nick se rio de nuevo. _Astuta coneja_ , pensó él.

"Bien," dijo Nick, mientras terminaba de guardar su chaleco naranja. "Pero creo que _tú_ quieres una excusa para besarme de vuelta," él gentilmente apartó su nariz de coneja. " _Sabía_ que no serías capaz de resistirte a mí."

Las orejas de Judy se pusieron coloradas, mientras se sobaba su sensible nariz. "Como sea, ¿tenemos un trato o no?" preguntó ella, más nerviosa que irritada; además, discutir con Nick en este punto, ¡podría arruinar sus opciones de venganza! Pero, ¿era realmente una venganza? En realidad, ¿ _por qué_ ella estaba haciendo esto en primer lugar? ¡Estaría realizando las fantasías de toda la ZPD, si trataba de vencer a Nick al llegar a los cien besos sorpresa! Judy movió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos; ¡por supuesto que era por venganza! Judy quería mostrarle a Nick que _ella_ podía ser igual de inteligente que un zorro.

Nick se reía al ver crecer los nervios de Judy. _Los conejos son tan emocionales,_ él pensó, rodeando sus ojos. Terminó de hacer su significativa sonrisa y alzó su pata. "Trato."

Judy vaciló por un segundo, sus advertencias y sus dudas le estaba gritando de nuevo. Rápidamente movió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y apretó la pata de Nick. La nueva apuesta ahora estaba hecha, los dos policías marcaron su salida y salieron por la puerta principal del ZPD.

Una vez afuera, Nick rápidamente giró a Judy a su alrededor como si fuera su pareja de tango; Judy dio un grito de sorpresa. Para cogerla al final de su columna baja, Nick se reclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, justo entre sus dos ojos amatistas.

"Con ese son doce para mí," dijo Nick, mientras permitía a Judy recobrar su equilibrio. "¡Cero para ti! ¡Vamos, Zanahorias, vas a tener que esforzarte más duro si quieres derrotarme!"

"¿Quieres apostar?" dijo Judy con una sonrisa. Ella se enderezó para comenzar a bajar los escalones; Nick la seguía de cerca.

"Si fuera tu Zanahorias, tendría cuidado sobre hacer apuestas; no estas nada cerca de -"

Repentinamente Judy se barrió entre las piernas de Nick, haciendo tropezar al zorro. Sus ojos se ensancharon, mientras comenzaba a caer, sus brazos estaban moviéndose como molino de viento para mantener su equilibrio. Judy rápidamente agarró la corbata de Nick y lo jaló fuera del borde de las escaleras. Cuando Nick se venía hacia Judy, la coneja agarró al zorro en una postura similar al "tango". Con una sonrisa, Judy le dio un beso en la frente, entre sus ojos esmeralda.

"Eso es uno para mí," dijo Judy mientras soltaba a Nick haciendo que caiga al piso, limpiando sus manos con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Tarareando en un tono alegre, Judy bajaba por las escaleras saltando. Nick sobó su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos temerosamente seguían a su compañera.

¿En qué se había metido?

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 12**

 **Judy: 1**

 *** _"Van 4 , faltan 96"_**

 ** _R4_**


	5. Casi un accidente

**Capítulo 5**

 **Casi un accidente**

* * *

Nick y Judy estaban caminando hacia su casa juntos como siempre lo hacían, aunque después de los eventos del día, ambos estaban más callados de lo usual. Ocasionalmente, uno miraba al otro con intriga en sus caras, esperando que el otro no lo notaría.

Ambos estaban intentando planear como ganar la apuesta, _especialmente_ ahora que Judy había subido la apuesta entre ellos. Judy estaba mentalmente batallando consigo misma, diciéndose una y otra vez que estaba cruzando bastante la línea con lo que estaban haciendo y su otra parte intentando convencerla de lo contrario.

Nick ya se había metido en problemas con el jefe, les habían mandado a repartir multas, y lo peor de todo – al menos en su mente – ¡Nick ya estaba arriba con 12 besos! No era ni siquiera el final del primer día de la apuesta.

 _Ciertamente se está tomando en serio esto,_ pensó ella, dándole un vistazo al zorro que caminaba a su lado en la acera.

Él parecía estar relajado, pero por la contracción de sus orejas, ella sabía que estaba metido en sus pensamientos; esa era probablemente la razón del porque su usual coqueta sonrisa no estaba plasmada en su hocico. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a los de ella y le dio un guiño, provocando que sus mejillas y orejas se llenaran de un tono rojo y se calentaran ligeramente.

"¿En qué estás pensado, Zanahorias?" declaró Nick, riéndose cuando ella rápidamente giró sus ojos a los de él. "¿Qué? La pequeña coneja está avergonzada." Le sonrío mientras que Judy lo golpeaba ligeramente en su brazo, aunque podía ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras apartaba su vista de él.

"No veo ninguna razón para eso, después de la hazaña que _hiciste_ hoy, Nick." Murmuró finalmente Judy, mirándolo de nuevo, aun así había señales de que la sonrisa de antes estaba allí. "Sabes que odio hacer parquímetros, así que me debes una ahora. Además, no puedo imaginarme sobre que hablarán mañana los otros oficiales en la estación; no eres exactamente discreto con esta apuesta."

"Déjame adivinar," interrumpió Nick, mirando hacia su amiga. "Te estás preocupando que podamos perder nuestros trabajos o que nos asignen diferentes compañeros, y no seas capaz de contenerte a estar cerca mío y de mis encantos." Nick arqueó sus cejas, mientras Judy refunfuñaba, apretaba sus patas y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente pasando a Nick.

"A veces realmente te odio," se quejó Judy, mientras empezaba rápidamente a poner un espacio entre ella y el zorro.

"¡Sabes que me amas!" le gritó Nick, riéndose cuando las orejas de Judy se enderezaron, para luego bajarse detrás de ella. Él vió los hombros de ella bajarse repentinamente antes de que Judy se volteara y caminé hacia él.

"Mira, Nick." Comenzó ella, señalándolo con su pata. "No sé por qué repentinamente decidiste humillarnos a los dos así, pero por favor, por el bien de mi salud mental, no arruines nuestro trabajo con lo que has planeado."

Eso hizo pausar a Nick, y de pronto se dio cuenta que tal vez estaban llevando esto un poco lejos. Él miró a la coneja al frente suyo, sus ojos amatistas brillaban en el gentil y próximo anochecer, y pensó sobre cómo había sido el sueño de su vida de ella convertirse en oficial de policía.

Nick se detuvo. La comprensión lo golpeó, entendiendo que _él_ podría estar poniendo el sueño de toda la vida de ella en peligro con lo que él estaba tratando de lograr. Sus orejas se empezaron a poner rojas; lo cual estaba agradecido que nadie sería capaz de notarlo por su pelaje carmesí.

"Muy bien, Pelusa, intentaré ser más discreto sobre nuestra apuesta." Dijo él con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir viendo las circunstancias, y aparecer para apaciguar a la coneja. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacia ella y rápidamente frotaba con sus patas entre sus orejas como él sabía que no le gustaba que lo haga, tenía que mencionar al menos _un_ comentario sarcástico.

De lo contrario ella podría sospechar que él se estaba volviendo blando.

"No quiero que tu tierna y esponjosa cola se resienta por esto después de todo." Él escuchó su pata golpear el suelo y riéndose, mientras él corría por la acera. En eso Nick rápidamente escuchó que ella lo seguía.

 _Espero no haberme sobrepasado al llamar a su cola 'tierna',_ pensó Nick, echando un vistazo hacia atrás. A juzgar por la cara de Judy, él definitivamente lo había hecho. Él tragó saliva, mientras corría por la acera y cruzaba la pista, manteniendo sus ojos concentrados en la coneja que ahora ya lo estaba alcanzando.

Aunque, él se preguntaba por qué sus ojos se agrandaron repentinamente, mientras aceleraba bruscamente, causando que Nick casi se tropezara, mientras intentaba escapar. El zorro volteó a ver hacia adelante a tiempo para escuchar un claxon de un camión grande manejado por una oveja, el cual este venía disparado hacia él.

Él incluso no se había dado cuenta que estaba en medio de la pista. Nick puso sus patas al frente suyo, congelado en el lugar. En ese instante, una mancha ploma lo golpeó a él, mandando a los dos mamíferos a la otra acera, al otro lado de la pista, mientras el camión pasaba muy cerca.

Nick volteó hacia su espalda, levantándose con su pata. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, mientras veía al camión seguir su camino. Él vio a Judy a su costado, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo fijamente.

"¡Realmente necesitas ver por dónde vas, Nick! ¡Pudiste haberte matado!" Había un distintivo dolor en sus ojos, haciéndolo sentirse incluso peor sobre las bromas que le había hecho. Hubiera sido horrible para ella si las últimas palabras que hubiera dicho fueran en tono de burla. Tuvo que extender su pata y dejar que le ayude a ella a levantarse. Nick la sorprendió en ese momento, cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos.

"Lo siento, Zanahorias," balbuceó Nick, "Por haber sido un torpe zorro hoy."

"Está bien," respondió ella. Ella lo miró, pero él no se percató de su mirada maliciosa hasta muy tarde. Él sintió que ella se subió de repente en su brazo y le plasmó un pequeño besito en su mejilla. Sus brazos se soltaron a sus costados, mientras ella saltaba separándose apenas de él.

"¡Solo no seas tan distraído la próxima vez, o al menos espera a que puedas pensar claramente para que puedas cruzar la pista!" dijo ella cantando y alejándose de él. "¡Nos vemos mañana, Nick!

Nick puso una pata en el lugar donde Judy lo había besado. Él siguió el consejo de la coneja y no se movió de su lugar en la acera por unos buenos 30 minutos antes de ir a casa.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 12**

 **Judy: 2**


	6. Esto no es Delivery

**Capítulo 6**

 **Esto no es Delivery…**

* * *

Judy golpeó su puerta de su departamento para cerrarla, recostando su cabeza contra la misma, mientras tomaba un profundo respiro.

 _Ha sido un largo día…_

Por alguna razón, en el espacio de las últimas 12 horas, se había ido un día regular que había sido completamente loco. Gracias a su compañero, _ese torpe zorro,_ ella murmuró bajo su aliento, ahora estaba atrapada en la más escandalosa y tonta apuesta que alguna vez haya tenido la mala suerte de hacerla.

Y debido a esa apuesta, ella había sido asignada a hacer parquímetros, esposada a uno de ellos, estar en problemas con Bogo y haber salvado apenas la vida de Nick. Por no mencionar el hecho de haber sido besada 12 veces por ese molestoso compañero.

Ella se quejó, golpeando lentamente su cabeza de cólera contra la puerta. Nick había sido insoportable hoy y había estado evitando los varios intentos de beso que él trataba de darle, haciendo que se agote mental y físicamente. Judy se paró enfrente de su cama y se dejó caer en ella, sobando sus ojos mientras suspiraba.

"Mañana será otro día."

"¿ _Recuerdas la última vez que dijiste eso, coneja?"_

" _¡Sí, terminaste salvando la ciudad con ese zorro!"_

" _¡Yo iba a decir eso!"_

" _No es cierto."_

" _¡Si lo es!"_

" _¡Ya cállate!"_

" _¡No, tú cállate!"_

Judy gruñó, por supuesto que los Oryx-Antlersons estaban en casa.

"¡No pueden los dos callarse por una sola noche!" Gritó Judy al final.

Los gritos en el otro cuarto se detuvieron por un momento. Judy sonrió, al menos _a veces_ la escuchaban.

Hasta que ella escuchó una voz que susurraba en la puerta del costado.

" _Estas respirando demasiado fuerte Pronk, la coneja no puede dormir. ¡Ya cállate!"_

" _¡No, tú cállate!"_

" _¡CÁLLATE!"_

Judy agarró su almohada y la puso debajo de sus orejas. Iba a ser una larga noche a este paso.

Unos fuertes toques en su puerta, la sorprendieron. Ella se sentó en su cama, preguntándose quien estaría visitándola a esta hora.

"Entrega de pedido de Raman Brahman para…" una ronca y profunda voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. "¿… la señorita Hopps?"

Judy entrecerró sus ojos. Ella nunca había ordenado nada, entonces ¿quién estaba en la puerta? Ella se deslizó en silencio de su cama y caminó suavemente hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar como alguien arrastraba sus pies afuera. Por el sonido de un pequeño movimiento, se parecería a un chico o mediano mamífero. Judy se tranquilizó y tomo un profundo respiro.

 _Recuerda tu entrenamiento._

Ella agarró con fuerza la manija de la puerta, esperando unos segundos para ver si el extraño de afuera había notado algún leve sonido. Cuando estuvo segura que no lo habían hecho, giró la manija y abrió la puerta, mientras al mismo tiempo saltaba hacia delante, dejando un rápido golpe en el estómago del mamífero que estaba afuera.

Judy escuchó un fuerte 'oomph' mientras aterrizaba y rodaba en el pasillo y todo en un solo momento, cogiendo al mamífero de su camisa y preparándose para voltearlo hacia al frente, sus esposas ya estaban listas en su pata cuando de pronto se detuvo.

"¿Nick? Dulce galletas con queso, ¿qué estas tratando de hacer?"

El zorro tenía sus patas en frente de su cara, sonriendo nerviosamente. "¿Supongo que no te gusta el raman, entonces?

Ella soltó su camisa, causando que el zorro caiga al suelo. Se inclinó solo con ayuda de sus codos, mientras la miraba a ella.

"En serio, Nick. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"¿Quería sorprender a una amiga?"

"Has estado intentándolo todo el día," Judy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella miró su reloj, notando que ya eran más de las 10 de la noche. Ya debería haber estado durmiendo para estos momentos, si no fuera por las tonterías de su compañero. "Mira, ambos necesitamos dormir algo, a menos que queramos que Bogo nos de parquímetros de nuevo. Ahora vete a casa, Nick."

La coneja se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia su puerta cuando sintió que una pata cogía la suya.

"Zanahorias, Yo ah…"

Ella se giró rápidamente, retorciendo la pata en sus patas, causando que el zorro exclamé de dolor, mientras su brazo era jalado hacia su espalda.

"Judy, por favor, solo cálmate un segundo… ¡ah!"

La coneja presiono fuerte una vez más antes de dejar su pata libre. "Nick, ya sé que estas tratando de hacer aquí. No sé cuál es tu meta final con todos estos besos tuyos, pero no tendrás el 13° esta noche."

"Tienes que admitir que al menos fue un buen intento," el zorro estaba sonriéndole mientras sobaba su brazo, aún algo adolorido.

"No, no fue un buen intento Nick. Intentar significa que tuviste que tener alguna oportunidad de éxito."

Ahora eso dolió. Las orejas de Nick se bajaron y su sonrisa desapareció. "Todo lo que quería era un rápido beso de mi coneja favorita."

Judy se detuvo antes de entrar a su departamento. "¿Quieres un beso, Nick?" Ella volvió rápidamente y lo cogió de su uniforme. "¡Entonces, tendrás uno!"

Ella corrió hacia adelante, estampando su boca con la del zorro. El shock y la velocidad de todo causó que los ojos de Nick se agrandaran, sus patas caigan flácidas a su costado, mientras Judy lo separaba de ella, una pícara mirada sonriente yacía en su cara.

"Eso es tres para mí."

"Técnicamente, como me besaste en los labios, eso debería contar para ambos." Nick se rio mientras Judy lo miraba.

" _¡Solo cuenta para la coneja si ella te besó!"_

" _¡No es cierto, Pronk. Cuenta para ambos!"_

" _¡Ya cállate!"_

" _¡No, tú cállate!"_

"¡Ya cállense los dos!" Judy les gritó a través de la pared, mientras el silencio se esparcía por todo el pasillo. "Estoy de acuerdo con Pronk, solo cuenta para mí."

Y con eso dicho, ella se volteó y cerró la puerta con un portazo a su compañero que estaba tirado y totalmente consternado en el pasillo

" _Oye zorro, te encontraste una novia loca."_ La mandíbula de Nick se bajó para quedar boquiabierto, entonces escuchó a su compañera gritar desde su cuarto.

"¡Ya cállate Bucky!"

 **Contador de Besos:**

 **Nick: 12**

 **Judy: 3**

* * *

 _ **"Van 6 faltan 94"**_

 ** _Reyarturo4  
_** ** _Traducciones_**


	7. La cafetería

**Capítulo 7: La cafetería**

Escrito por: Irual

* * *

Caminando con indiferencia hacia las puertas de la pequeña ocupada cafetería junto a las calles principales de la Ciudad Central, Nick se detuvo viéndola con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas. La mayor parte del escenario no era nada nuevo, después de todo usualmente se detenía allí antes de comenzar su turno para comprar un poco de extra de potencia de cafeína para saltar a un nuevo día. Ahora él era un zorro diurno, pero eso no hacía que las mañanas le quitarán su energía.

Y con el día alocado que tuvo ayer con su compañera y la falta de sueño de la última noche, necesitaba un impulso extra.

Lo que hizo que se detuviera justo en la puerta, adentro del local y ajustando su uniforme deliberadamente hacia arriba, era el hecho que su compañera, la primera coneja oficial Judy Hopps ya estaba de hecho en la fila para comprar sus bebidas. Últimamente al verla en su apretado uniforme de oficial con su esponjosa cola asomándose, le provocaba cosas a él que trataba de tenerlo bajo control. Eso y cada vez que él la veía ahora, estaba pensando en una forma para estar cada vez más cerca de ganar la apuesta.

Su corazón se aceleró, pero el resto de él se mantuvo bajo estricto control, mientras se disponía a ir hacia ella con una sonrisa, "Hola Zanahorias, que raro encontrarte aquí."

Las orejas de Judy se giraron un poco. Ella podía escuchar el corazón de Nick acelerarse y disminuirse, lo cual era un poco extraño, pero podía ver que estaba perfectamente bien.

"Hola Nick. ¿Quieres tu Mocha de Chocolate Venti de siempre y tu muffin de moras, no es así?"

Sorprendido de sí mismo, él asintió y luego ofreció, "¿Tú quieres tu Frapuccino London Grande con crema batida y muffin de banana con nuez, no?" Ella estaba bastante tranquila comparada con la última noche cuando lo estrelló contra el duro suelo de madera, afuera de su departamento. Judy tenía algo planeado y Nick lo sabía.

Era su turno de cambiar los papeles en lo que sea que estaba planeando la coneja.

Él le sonrió y asintió, "Bueno entonces oficial Hopps, ¿por qué no me dejas llevar nuestro pedido y nos encontramos afuera en una de las mesas con sombrilla, así podemos disfrutar de nuestro desayuno antes de ver al jefe?"

Judy entrecerró sus ojos y le preguntó sospechosamente, "¿Estás ofreciendo pagar cuando es mi turno de hacerlo? ¿Por qué?"

Nick fingió estar dolido y dijo con una voz dramática, "¿Qué? ¿No puedo ofrecerte algo bueno una vez de vez en cuando sin haber algún motivo de por medio? Me _duele_ que tú de todos los mamíferos sería…"

Judy suspiro y lo interrumpió lo más dramático que pudo, mientras se aguantaba la risa por sus tonterías del zorro, "Está bien Nick, cálmate y ya deja el drama. Te esperaré afuera, súper emocional y sensible zorro."

Ignorando su sonrisa triunfante y las miradas extrañas de los clientes, Judy se fue afuera para encontrar un sitio para esperar. Por mientras, Nick ponía el lapicero-grabador de zanahorias de Judy en su bolsillo, el cual lo había prestado mientras estaba siendo dramático y tomaba las órdenes de la confundida cebra detrás del mostrador con un airoso saludo.

Caminando hacia afuera, vio a Judy esperando, golpeando el piso con su pata en una de las mesas con sombrilla y rápidamente corrió hacia ella. Sosteniendo su bebida y su muffin, él se sentó al frente suyo y preparó el infame lapicero.

Mientras comían su desayuno, Nick preguntó, "Entonces Cola de algodón, ¿quieres subir nuestra pequeña apuesta?"

Lo que mencionó para ella se volvió completamente sospechoso y entrecerró sus hermosos ojos amatistas para pronunciarse, "¡Ya sabía que tramabas algo Nicolás Piberius Wilde! ¡Suéltalo en ESTE INSTANTE!"

Sentado rectamente y quitándose sus gafas, Nick se volvió serio y se inclinó hacia adelante para decirlo, "De hecho quiero algo Pelusa, quiero añadir una pequeña aclaración a nuestra apuesta. Han pasado varios besos hasta ahora y creo que merezco saber cuán lejos estoy yendo."

Ella se apoyó hacia adelante en sorpresa y su enojo se desvaneció, mientras tomaba una expresión sincera. "Estas siendo bastante agresivo sobre esto para ser solo una amistosa apuesta, Nick."

Sus orejas se pegaron, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y comenzaba a sospechar que quizás esto no era SOLO una apuesta amistosa después de todo.

"Oh contraire, mi querida Hopps. Después de todo no es como si te pidiera una respuesta justo ahora, solo quiero un reporte de avances." Él respondió suavemente forzando a bajar un poco el ritmo de su corazón, mientras tomaba un par de respiros.

Ella se aseguró y dijo firmemente, "Tú sabes que somos mejores amigos Nick y confío en ti con mi vida y a pesar de que esto es vergonzoso, incluso estuve de acuerdo con esta tonta apuesta porque somos _amigos_." Ella dejó que la última palabra se acentuara en el ambiente por un momento para que se asimile.

Nick se estaba poniendo cerca de ella, mientras hablaban y cuando estuvieron casi hocico con hocico, el apretó con su garra el botón de grabación del lapicero y le preguntó en voz baja, mirándola directamente a sus ojos. "¿Estás SEGURA sobre eso Judy? ¿Qué SÓLO somos amigos?"

Por un segundo ella pensó ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos antes de que *POW* Nick se inclinó y la besó más apasionadamente que los otros besos que le había dado. Antes de que pudiera pensar, Judy se percató que el besó había terminado, mientras el zorro se alejaba de la sonrojada coneja. "¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo Oficial Hopps?"

Agarrada completamente por sorpresa, ella jadeó, "Impresionante, Oficial Wilde."

Ante eso, él sonrió y dio una reverencia, mientras se levanta diciendo, "Será mejor que nos apresuremos compañera o llegaremos tarde a la reunión" dijo Nick, antes de salir corriendo hacia el precinto dejando a una aturdida, confundida, y a punto de convertirse en una enojada Judy, en su despertar.

 **Contador de besos**

 **Nick: 13**

 **Judy: 3**

* * *

 _" **Van 7, faltan 93"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


	8. Pasando lista

**Capítulo 8: Pasando lista**

Escrito por: Irual

* * *

Ignorando por completo el camino que había estado mirando, Nick Wilde llegó locamente precipitado al escritorio de la recepción e hizo callar con su pata a Benjamin de su muy 'interesante' tema sobre Gazelle, para que pueda hablar.

"Tú me ayudaste a meterme en este problema y ahora TÚ vas a ayudarme a salirme de esto." Murmuró el zorro, su cabeza volteó a ver el lugar, mientras buscaba frenéticamente algo o alguien.

Sobresaltado, Barraza preguntó, "Qué…?" dejando caer su dona de su pata.

Pero Nick ya se encontraba detrás del escritorio y agachado, para que nada de él se vea encima del mostrador. Él estaba acurrucado muy cerca de la pierna del guepardo, su cuerpo debía estar escondido y tenía que ser lo más pequeño y oculto posible.

Nick susurró frenéticamente, "Judy va a venir como un cohete a través de esas puertas y no va a estar del todo feliz"

"¿Por qué Nick, que pasó?" preguntó el amigable recepcionista. Los ojos del felino se ampliaron. "Oh, ¡ustedes dos ya son pareja!" él chilló de alegría, mientras Nick trataba de callarlo.

"No, nada que ver," Nick susurró, aunque él sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. "Solo digamos que me pasé de la raya en nuestra pequeña apuesta esta mañana, y no estoy seguro al cien por ciento cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que la Oficial Hopps empiece a querer arrestarme por perturbar su tranquilidad."

El guepardo unió sus patas cerrándolas, lo cual Nick cambió con un pequeño choque de puños antes que él rodeara sus ojos y le ofreciera, "Tal vez deberías tratar de meterte a la oficina temprano, así Judy no estará tentada a actuar de forma no profesional en la reunión."

Sorprendido, Nick comenzó a preguntar cómo se le había ocurrido, pero fue silenciado por un portazo de las puertas del frente de la ZPD y el golpeteo de unas pequeñas patas, pisoteando el camino hacia el mostrador con toda la furia de un león listo para cazar.

Una deslumbrante Judy exigió, "¿Dónde está Nick, Barraza?"

El ahora muy nervioso gato tartamudeó, "Ummm él probablemente está buscándote. Quiero decir él no está aquí, o contigo, así que él _debe_ estar buscándote, ¿no? Quiero decir el Jefe es la muerte encarnada para los oficiales de policía que llegan tarde para cuando pasan la lista y …"

Judy hizo una pausa en su resplandor y suspiró. "Tienes razón Ben, iba solo…"

Volteando su cara a la puerta de la sala de reuniones se percató con un breve vistazo de una inconfundible cola y enfureciéndose en un segundo, "¡Allí estás!" exclamó, antes de perseguir a Nick.

Ella corrió hacia el salón para encontrar al resto del turno de la mañana que ya se encontraba adentro y estaban bromeando como siempre, excepto por Nick quien estaba sentado inocentemente en su silla compartida hablando con el oficial McCuerno, o al menos eso trataba. El gran rinoceronte estaba impasiblemente ignorando la intenciones del zorro de iniciar una conversación, y por si fuera poco, él también ignoró a la ahora bastante molesta coneja que caminaba pisoteando el pasillo y para luego golpear el piso impacientemente detrás de su silla compartida.

Nick buscaba a su alrededor pensando que recién la había visto, él se bajó de la silla e hizo su acto de enderezarse el uniforme, "Buenos días Oficial Hopps. Por favor permítame ayudarla a subir a la silla."

Ella realmente se quedó mirando a Nick y mientras él le daba su pata, ella se lo quitó de su encima y puso su palma contra el pulso de su mandíbula como si chequeara su pulso o si tenía fiebre y exigió, "¡¿Quién eres _tú_ y _qué_ has hecho con mi compañero?!" Antes de comenzar a apretar su corbata amenazantemente.

Asfixiándolo poco a poco mientras le jalaba su corbata poniéndola más ajustada y bajando su cabeza, él jadeó, "Judy espera yo…"

Judy estaba exasperada y enojada, así que no estaba poniendo atención. Desafortunadamente para ella aunque todos estaban y en la sala crecía el silencio, mientras el zorro continuaba forcejeando ante el agarre de la coneja. Bogo entró al salón ante una inusual cantidad de silencio, tan inusual como ver a la Oficial Hopps agarrando de la corbata a su compañero arrastrándolo de rodillas en frente de todo el escuadrón.

Él empezó a decir algo, pero Wilde abruptamente volteó las tablas a su favor, levantándola de su cintura para ponerla en la silla que normalmente compartían sin quitarse del suelo. Él se _dio_ cuenta de su temerario líder, pero esta oportunidad era _demasiado_ buena para dejarla pasar.

Él sabía que lo pagaría más tarde, pero antes de que Judy pudiera decir algo más, Nick le plantó un casto beso en su mejilla izquierda, la mejilla donde tenía tres cicatrices bajo su suave pelaje plomo y le preguntó, "¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo ahora?"

Judy se sonrojó demasiado, que sentía que se desmayaba y entonces le gritó "¡Terrible! ¡Imbécil!" Y en respuesta de Nick, tranquilamente dijo, "Eso no es lo que dijo temprano, señorita Hopps," y presionó un botón familiar de su lapicero de zanahorias.

"¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo Oficial Hopps?... Impresionante Oficial Wilde."

Y todo el salón explotó.

El Jefe Bogo suspiró y gritó "¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS!" pero incluso sabía que no importaba cuanto quiera cerrar los ojos y fingir que nunca entraba, esto no había terminado.

 **Contador de besos**

 **Nick: 14**

 **Judy: 3**

* * *

 _ **"Van 8 faltan 92"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


	9. El combate

**Capítulo 9: El combate**

Escrito por: Irual

* * *

¡Hoy iba a ser un gran día! Hoy día, Judith Hopps, la primera oficial coneja de la ZPD iba a acabar con ese insoportable ZORRO de una vez por todas. No había otra forma, ¡HOY era el DÍA! Ajustando su casco acolchado de entrenamiento y sus guantes de boxeo, ella salió de los cambiadores con un solo objetivo en mente. Encontrar a su compañero y dolor actual en la cola, Nicolás P. Wilde, y pelear con él en el cuadrilátero; en este caso literalmente. Caminando hacia el ring de boxeo, ella esperaba impacientemente que terminaran los dos oficiales que seguían intercambiando golpes, siempre escaneando la toda la sala para encontrar a Nick. Desde que pasaron lista esta mañana y Nick la había avergonzado horriblemente en la mañana, estaba ansiosa de tener algo de venganza contra él.

Ella no estaba convencida y no iba dejar pasar desapercibido su última travesura.

Todos los demás la miraban y ella trataba de no notar que ellos se alejaban cuidadosamente de la plataforma de boxeo cuando ella los miraba, sin embargo era extraño. Quiero decir seguro, ella ERA muy buena en estas cosas. Su record de victorias invictas estaba todavía intacta después de todo, pero ella se había asegurado de decirles a cada uno que SUPIERAN que ella estaba buscando a Nick hoy. Después de esa hazaña que hizo cuando pasaron lista esta mañana, nada menos que humillarlo en el entrenamiento de boxeo, ¡lo haría pagar por su acción!

Mientras tanto, Nick estaba tarareando alegremente, en tanto se ajustaba su casco y tenía a Lobato estirando sus guantes antes de irse al ring de combate. Esta apuesta con Zanahorias fue la más divertida que había pensado en MESES. No solamente que lo haya hecho significaba que él finalmente podía mostrarle sus sentimientos por Judy en un futuro muy cercano o en cualquier lugar sin arriesgar sus emociones acorraladas por él, sabiendo que esto era solo por diversión. Aunque, eso era lo que pensaba ella, lo cual, había sido así en todo momento, ya que él podía fastidiarla y nunca adivinaría cuanto hacía hervir su sangre y volar su mente, esos fugases y rápidos intercambios.

Tan lejos de estar cerca ella había estado a la pista real de lo que había pasado esta mañana en la cafetería, si él leyó su expresión correctamente, pero sabía que hoy él iba a subir la apuesta y ninguno de los dos sería lo más sabio posible. Cada oficial tenía que entrenarse en combate en algún punto y Judy había insistido que hoy día él boxearía con ella. Normalmente él trataba de evitar eso desde que Judy había sido conocida por ser más que un poco, bueno… entusiasta durante los encuentros, pero no hoy. Hoy no solo Nick iba a ganar, él iba a besar a su animal favorito en frente de todo el turno matutino por segunda vez, y ningún solo mamífero iba a ser capaz de decir algo malo sobre eso.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia el ring, ignorando la mirada burlona de Lobato y dándose cuenta que aún estaba tarareando. Sonrojado bajo su pelaje y piel multicolor, él habló seriamente consigo mismo para concentrarse, mientras que los otros oficiales que estaban esperando lo notaron llegar y comenzaron a bromear sobre él con naturalidad, en tanto él caminaba hacia el ring.

Delgato, un grande y musculoso tigre le gritó, "¡Fue un gusto conocerte!"

"Oye Wilde, te enviaré flores al hospital." Sonrió Fangmire, un colorido blanco y felizmente casado lobo que había trabajado con él antes.

"Oye Mañoso Nick, ¿cuál es tu contacto de emergencia? Lo pondré en mi marcación rápida," se reía a carcajadas McCuerno quien era uno de sus menos favoritos rinocerontes. Oh él era un buen policía y gran chico, pero tenía a pensar que cualquiera más que pequeño que un gran lobo era demasiado pequeño para el trabajo y eso hacía difícil agradarle a ese chico. Parecía que la mayoría de los oficiales de la lista de asistencia, además de otros cuantos más, habían venido de todo el precinto para este evento.

Al parecer la noticia de la apuesta estaba comenzando a esparcirse.

"Buena suerte oficial Wilde"

Esa voz hizo que se detuviera y alzó la vista para ver a nadie otro más que el Jefe Adrian Bogo esperando en las cuerdas para dejarlo pasar al ring. "He estado esperando este momento." Él añadió una mirada severa pero con lo que podía jurar que había una ligera sonrisa en su hocico "Ahora métete allí, y demuéstrale de que estas hecho."

Ahora un poco nervioso, él asintió y entró en el ring y su aliento se detuvo, mientras Judy se metía bajo las cuerdas. Caminando hacia adelante para tocar los guantes con ella, se aseguró de darle una sonrisa tentadora y dijo, "Lista para nuestro pequeño frente a frente oficial Hopps?

Ella gruñó en respuesta y dijo, "Después de lo hiciste en el registro de asistencia esta mañana, NO voy a compartir NADA privado contigo oficial Wilde. ¡Tú REALMENTE vas a pagar por esto!"

Nick estaba más que angustiado ante esto desde que él realmente no había imaginado que iba a estar ASÍ de molesta. Después de todo, una vez que él había aceptado entrenar con ella, Judy había estado actuando perfectamente bien mientras hacían el papeleo de toda la mañana.

Bruscamente, él esquivó su primera embestida, agachándose de su siguiente salto para evitar sus poderosas piernas, y mientras se acercaban a otra ronda de golpear y esquivar al otro, en ese instante dijo él, "Sabes que me amas Zanahorias."

La burla pareció enfurecerla, y Nick rápidamente se dio cuenta que no podía bloquear su golpes lo suficientemente rápido. Le metieron varios golpes en su pecho y le llegaron a dar un derechazo en su cara que lo hizo ver muchas pequeñas conejas grises en frente de él por un momento. Aunque estos parecían escaparse de él es en ese momento.

Judy corrió hacia las cuerdas y se subió en ellas. Rebotando en cada una de ellas, ella se lanzó hacia el zorró, golpeándolo con sus patas en su estómago y enviándolo al poste de la esquina donde yacía al parecer totalmente noqueado. Honestamente por un segundo él iba a desmayarse, pero se aguantó sabiendo de que su plan estaba funcionando, la mayor parte…

"¡Te dije que no forzaras la cosas hoy, Nick!" ella gritó, respirando pesadamente, mientras miraba al zorro que estaba tumbado en la esquina. Después de varios segundos sin ninguna respuesta, ella empezó a preocuparse ya que podría haberse sobrepasado.

Asustada, ella se deshizo de sus guantes y se sacó su casco mientras los otros oficiales se concentraban alrededor y alguien empezaba a gritar pidiendo un médico.

"¡Nick! ¿Nick, te encuentras bien? ¡Lo Siento Tanto!"

Él espero hasta que pudo sentir sus patas agarrando frenéticamente su camiseta y sentir su aliento en su cara antes de levantarse y juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Ella se congeló al igual que todos los demás en el ring se silenciaron y ella trataba de separarse de él.

Pero tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella y solo le susurró, "Creo que acabo de hacer un Knock-out."

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se desmayó en el suelo.

Mientras la TME se llevaba a Nick para ser revisado si tenía alguna contusión, uno de ellos preguntó, "Ella se ve bastante aturdida también, Jefe. ¿Quiere que también le hagamos un chequeo?"

El Jefe Bogo se encontraba meditabundo y luego movió su cabeza. Por la expresión de la cara de Judy, era mejor si Wilde tuviera un tiempo de recuperación antes de que Hopps volviera a equilibrar su balanza emocional. Si esta apuesta no lo mataba, entonces Judy lo haría por accidente.

Escondiendo su sonrisa e ignorando las varias apuestas que había ganado y que pronto iba a cobrar. Bogo empezó a gritar a todo el resto del turno de la mañana para que se movieran, mientras Judy seguía a Francine a los cambiadores de hembras, viéndose completamente y adorablemente aturdida.

Bogo hizo una mueca sonriente, y reflejado con un suspiro que nunca lo hubiera DICHO. Le gustaba las agallas que tenían Judy, pero con esta apuesta, Wilde o era loco, o brillante, o ambos. De todas formas, el departamento estaba de cabeza, puesto que Judy estaba volviendo locos a todos hasta que Wilde regresara. Con seriedad ignoró el deseo de sobar su cabeza por entre sus cuernos y fue a su oficina a ver todo el papeleo de la mañana.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 15**

 **Judy: 3**

* * *

 _ **"Van 9 faltan 91"**_

 ** _Traducciones R4_**


	10. Poniendo un alto

**Capítulo 10: Poniendo un alto.**

Escrito por Blenderguy15

* * *

La pequeña, coneja gris se paseaba en frente de la puerta de la enfermería, una mirada de preocupación se remarcaba en su pequeño hocico. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que la TME se había llevado a Nick para evaluarlo; para Judy, sin embargo, sentía que era una eternidad.

Un sin número de emociones pasaban a través de su cabeza. Ella estaba enojada con Nick por haber fingido estar inconsciente, entonces así podría robarle un beso; estaba confundida sobre cómo _realmente_ se sentía sobre el beso. Se sentía culpable por haberle dado una paliza a Nick en el ring de boxeo; ella _no_ se sentía culpable por haberle dado una paliza a Nick en el ring de boxeo. Judy solo se dio cuenta sobre cuán _mezclados_ estaban sus sentimientos hacia Nick en este momento.

Por supuesto que _en este preciso momento,_ ella estaba preocupada sobre el estado de salud de su compañero.

Después de otro minuto de estar dando vueltas, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Y quien saldría caminando, ¡no era nada menos que el Nick P. Wilde mismo!

"¡Nick!" Exclamó Judy, corriendo rápidamente hacia el lado de su amigo. Envolviéndolo con sus brazos en un dulce abrazo.

El zorro se rio mientras correspondía el abrazo de la coneja. "No sabía que yo te importaba _así_ detanto, Zanahorias," bromeó él. Nick pudo ver un rubor aparecer entre el pelaje de las orejas de Judy. "Si estar atrapado en la enfermería es lo que se necesita para que me notes, entonces ¡será mejor que actualice mi seguro!"

Judy rápidamente agarró los hombros de Nick y lo jaló para darle un beso. Ella dejo ir al zorro, sonriendo a la mirada perdida que su compañero tenía en su rostro. "Solo quería regresarte lo que me hiciste, Nick," bromeó Judy, colocando sus patas en su cadera. "Eso es cuatro para mí."

Nick movió su cuerpo rápidamente para quitarse del trance en el que estaba. Abrió su hocico para hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que los dos policías conocían muy bien.

"Supongo que ustedes dos están ocupados enseñando sus muestras de afecto al público," comenzó el Jefe Bogo, con su voz calmada, mientras caminaba hacia el zorro y la coneja. Incluso con el tranquilizante tono de su voz, ellos podían decir que él no estaba feliz, "…por lo que ustedes dos ya están bien, no es verdad?"

Judy y Nick, ambos indecisos por decir algo, solo asintieron.

"Espléndido," dijo el búfalo. "A mi oficina. Ahora."

Judy y Nick se encogieron de miedo ambos; ellos estaban en un cierto problema ahora. Mientras los dos mamíferos empezaban a caminar temerosamente hacia la oficina del jefe, Bogo los seguía por detrás. La caminata fue silenciosa; Nick y Judy no se atrevían a mirar atrás al imponente herbívoro detrás suyo por miedo a liberar su furia.

Una vez en la oficina, Bogo cerró la puerta detrás suyo, mientras Nick y Judy tomaban asiento en la silla de la oficina. Esta silla era mucho más grande que las sillas del salón de informes, entonces así ambos mamíferos tenían mucho más espacio.

Bogo dejo salir un largo y prolongado suspiro, mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del escritorio. Ni Nick ni Judy hablaron; ellos sabían que estaba en una situación muy delicada.

Bogo sobo el tabique de su hocico con sus dedos, sus hombros se desplomaron en exasperación. Después de otro momento de silencio insoportable, el búfalo de agua habló.

"Bajo circunstancias _normales",_ empezó él. Escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente, Bogo se detenía seguido mientras estaba hablando. "Dejaré pasar sus payasadas de esta mañana como una sesión informativa."

El jefe se detuvo, mirando a Nick y Judy. Los dos mamíferos no decían nada en respuesta.

"Bajo normales circunstancias," dijo él de nuevo. "Les hubiera dejado tener su sesión de entrenamiento esta mañana sin problemas."

El búfalo se detuvo de nuevo. La ansiedad en la oficina estaba demasiado gruesa que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

" _Pero,"_ esa era las palabras que el zorro y la coneja temían. Ya venía el castigo de Bogo. "Desde que _no fue_ solo uno sino también el otro, tendré que tomar medidas disciplinarias."

El Jefe se reclinó hacia adelante. "Miren, este… _trato,_ o lo que sea que hayan hecho entre ustedes dos, necesita ser tratado con un poco más de discreción _al menos._ No puedo tener a dos de mis mejores oficiales tratando de vencerse uno al otro en una carrera de quien puede besar más que el otro. ¡Ese _simple_ hecho es suficiente para suspenderlos a los dos!"

Bogo suspiró, mientras se recostaba en su silla en frustración, en tanto los dos pequeños mamíferos se miraban nerviosamente uno al otro. _¿Por qué no podrían ser como los mamíferos_ normales _y salir en una cita o algo parecido?_ Pensó Bogo. _Noo, eso solo sería demasiado práctico y muy fácil, y eso es algo que estos dos no saben cómo hacerlo._

Nick y Judy esperaban en silencio; ellos habían aprendidos varias veces a no poner a prueba a Bogo en _ese_ estado. Una palabra errónea podía poner a Bogo al límite; y _todos_ sufrían cuando eso pasaba. Aunque Judy estaba mirando a Nick cuidadosamente, preparando su codo en caso su boca mostrara signos de apertura.

Bogo suspiró una última vez y luego rompió el silencio. "Parquímetros."

El búfalo de agua levantó su pezuña para detener el inminente ataque de quejas que estaban a punto de estallar de los hocicos de la coneja y el zorro sentados al frente suyo. "Ese el _mínimo_ castigo que les puedo dar, así que no quiero escuchar una _queja_ sobre esto. ¿Quedó claro?"

El Jefe miró a Nick, quien inmediatamente cerró su hocico. Los dos policías asintieron en unísono, una escena algo cómica. Bogo despidió a los dos con su pezuña. "Retírense."

Mientras los dos policías salían de la oficina, el búfalo de agua tuvo la repentina sospecha que en vez de apagar sus llamas, él solo había añadido más combustible al fuego.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 15**

 **Judy: 4**

* * *

 **Hey que hay?. Esto es increíble acabo de llegar a los 10 capítulos traducidos, el 10% del fic, antes de la mitad de mes, lo que me da más tiempo ¡yeah!, además ya sobrepasé las brecha de los 1000 views y tengo casi 20 favs en menos de dos semanas, realmente es genial este logro y realmente agradezco su apoyo, me ayudan a seguir con este objetivo el cual no parare hasta fin de año. Sigan leyendo y compartiendo esta historia a la comunidad hispano hablante!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima y no se olviden se suscribirse a mi canal!**

 _ **"Van 10 faltan 90"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


	11. Una multa para besarse

**Chapter 11: Una multa para besarse**

En colaboración con Anglofalcon y BeecroftA

* * *

Iba a llegar a ser un muy largo día.

Judy estaba molesta. Molesta con Nick, molesta con Bogo, y molesta consigo misma. Ellos ahora habían sido asignados a los parquímetros dos veces en una misma semana. Ella frunció el ceño a su compañero sentado al lado de ella en pequeño y limitado espacio del carro-juguete de tres ruedas, asignados a ellos para esta tarea.

"Todo esto es tu culpa." Ella miró fijamente a su compañero, que aún le estaba sonriendo. Ella podía decir que incluso sus ojos estaban brillando detrás de sus gafas de sol.

"¿Yo sé eso? No, no lo sé. Creo que podemos compartir la culpa en esto equitativamente, Zanahorias."

"¡Cómo suponías que yo iba a saber que estabas grabándome!" Ella le gritó, mirando al zorro enojadamente, mientras el aparato de tres ruedas empezó a despistarse por la calle, yéndose hacia un pequeño carro de un ratón en el proceso.

"Ten cuidado, Zanahorias. Casi aplastas a un ratón con el CRM" El zorro miró hacia atrás para ver al pequeño vehículo, cuyos ocupantes se habían salido y estaban gritándoles, aunque sus orejas solo escuchaban chirridos muy irritables.

"¿Qué demonios es un CRM?" Judy preguntó, aún bastante fastidiada.

"Carro Reparte Multas," respondió Nick perezosamente.

Judy gruñó, poniendo ambas patas de vuelta en el volante. "Debería preguntarle a Bogo por un nuevo compañero."

"Ahora Zanahorias, esa es la manera de tratar a tu _extraordinario_ y atractivocompañero." Él meneo sus cejas, mientras le sonreía a ella.

Judy aplastó los frenos, causando que Nick se golpeara la cara contra el parabrisas. Antes que él pudiera moverse, sintió su cuello apretarse, en tanto Judy agarraba su corbata y la jalaba cerca de su cara. "Si tú no has borrado esa grabación antes de que volvamos al precinto, yo _personalmente_ le informare al Jefe Bogo que tú fuiste el mamífero que puso una almohada rellena con pudín en su silla de la cafetería."

Las orejas de Nick se cayeron, sus ojos se ampliaron y el color de su rostro se empalideció. "No lo harías…" él consiguió balbucear.

"Oh, pero lo haré" Judy respondió calmadamente.

"No tienes ninguna evidencia que fui yo." Parecía que se le volvía a notar un poco de color en su cara. Eso fue, hasta que la sonrisa de Judy se agrandó.

"¿Quieres apostarlo?"

Nick tragó saliva cuando oyó ese familiar sonido de click, entonces su voz empezó a sonar de un lapicero brillante anaranjado en la otra mano de Judy.

" _Dudo que ese viejo trasero de búfalo logre averiguar que yo puse esa almohada rellena de pudín, así que estoy a salvo."_

La coneja miró desde el lapicero al zorro, que ahora su cara estaba del mismo color que el pelo crema de su barriga.

"Tú seguías robando el mío, entonces me compré uno de reserva." Ella presionó el botón del nuevo lapicero-grabador. "Y hay _mucho más_ en este además." Ella sonrió, y con Nick cerca suyo absolutamente petrificado, ella jaló su cabeza hacia abajo y le dio un beso rápido en la frente. Ella dejó ir su corbata, causando que se enderece automáticamente. "Se llama tetra, tesoro."

"Que te parece si hacemos un trato," dijo Nick un poco entusiasta, sus ojos mantenían la mirada en esa nueva arma de 'Destruye y elimina zorros por Bogo' que sostenía Judy.

"Qué tipo de _trato,"_ respondió Judy, mirando distraídamente su lapicero.

"Yo borro la grabación que te hice, y tú borras la grabación que me hiciste, ¿Parece justo?"

Rio Judy. "Desde que les mostraste a toda la fuerza policial ese mensaje, no creo que eso sea justo al menos. ¿Qué otra cosa tienes?"

Nick estaba inquieto en su sitio cuando de repente sonó un timbre familiar de un parquímetro vencido cercanamente. "Qué te parece esto," él empezó nerviosamente, "Estaremos repartiendo multas por el resto del día, ¿cierto? Que te parece si el que llega a poner más multas que el otro, tiene que borrar la grabación de nosotros mismos."

La coneja estaba contemplando al zorro sin expresión alguna. "¿Tú crees que tomaría esa apuesta después de lo que pasó la última vez?"

"Ahm…eso espero?" Nick estaba tratando de sonreír, pero falló miserablemente cuando la cara de Judy seguía inexpresiva.

"Que te parece esto," insinuó Judy. Nick miraba a la coneja con un suspenso total en sus ojos, mientras ella golpeaba su lapicero contra su mentón. "Si hago más multas que tú antes de las 5 pm, tendrás que borrar la grabación que hiciste, _y_ te besaré 8 veces. Para compensar lo que me hiciste la última vez que hicimos parquímetros."

"¿Y si yo gano?" preguntó él. Judy sonrió.

"Entonces aún tendrás que borrar la grabación que me hiciste, te daré solo un beso, y _quizás_ borre mi grabación tuya."

"Zanahorias, ¡eso es totalmente injusto!" Nick levantó sus manos al aire, casi cerca de golpear a su compañera en el limitado espacio del carro reparte multas. "Porque suena como si consiguieras el mejor final de este trato…"

Él se detuvo cuando escucho otro sonido de 'click' de su lapicero, empezando de nuevo.

" _No puedo creer que Bogo no haya descubierto que cambié su Popsi con una Coca-Koala. No había visto a una gaseosa explotar así desde que estuve en la secundaria cuando experimente con gaseosa de dieta y Mentos."_

La mandíbula de Nick se cayó al igual que su cara volvía a empalidecerse. Si su pelo pudiera cambiar de color, se vería como un zorro ártico.

"Quizás porque como había dicho, tengo _muchas_ más grabaciones aquí."

Otro sonido de 'click'.

" _Deberías haber visto la cara de McCuerno cuando le tiré la araña en su escritorio…"_

…

" _Oye Zanahorias, ¿crees que me puedes ayudar a traer unos globos de agua al techo para mí?"_

…

"¡Esta bien, ya entendí!" Nick desesperadamente se impulsó hacia el lapicero, aunque Judy era más veloz y rápidamente lo escondió en su cinturón, mientras saltaba encima del zorro, quien ahora yacía tendido sobre ambos asientos.

"Bien… estaré de acuerdo solo con una condición."

Judy se levantó del zorro, quien se recogía a sí mismo, y a su dignidad, fuera del asiento. "Yo pondré la primera multa." Nick lentamente salió del carro, caminando hacia el parquímetro expirado y puso rápidamente la primera multa en el parabrisas del carro.

"Funciona para mí," cantó Judy. El sonido del motor de la CRM comenzaba a sonar en los oídos del zorro. "¡Te veo a las 5 pm en el ZPD!"

"¡Judy espera!" Nick corrió hacia el vehículo, solo para ver a Judy acelerar calle abajo ondeando su pata fuera de la puerta. Él se quedó mirando sin comprender a la vista, mientras ella desaparecía en el horizonte.

' _Dulces galletas con queso'…_ él murmuró bajo su aliento, mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba. Ella lo había dejado en medio de una residencial, y él de repente se dio cuenta que solo los lugares que tenía parquímetros en ellos eran cinco cerca de la tienda de donde él estaba parado al frente. Donde ellos normalmente iban estaba a 2 km de distancia.

Nick refunfuñó, mientras digitaba otra multa, y la ponía encima del parabrisas antes de caminar penosamente calle abajo. Ciertamente, iba a ser un largo día.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 15**

 **Judy: 5**

* * *

 **A/N: Cuando pongo al inicio "Escrito por" o "En colaboración con" es porque alguien escribió esa historia o ayudaron a escribirla en inglés, puesto que la traducción es totalmente mía. Solo era para dejar en claro las cosas xD**

 _ **"Van 11 faltan 89"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


	12. Competencia de multas

**Capítulo 12: Competencia de multas**

* * *

"Ciento, setenta y tres"

La máquina en la mano de la coneja sacaba otro boleto de papel amarillo, el cual rápidamente era puesto en un sobre rojo y colocado encima del carro más cercano. La coneja gris sonrió, mientras observaba el área alrededor de ella, escuchando varios parquímetros más expirando. Ella había comenzado aproximadamente a las 10: 30 am, y con siendo tan solo la 1 pm, ya estaba segura que ganaría la competición hoy.

Judy estaba eufórica de cómo estaba acumulando rápidamente un buen número de multas; ella incluso era capaz de ignorar la mayoría de las miradas molestas que le enviaban en su camino. Miró a su lapicero sobresaliente de su cinturón, sonriéndole a aquel objeto. Ella iba a acumular otros ocho besos e iba a poner al zorro en su lugar.

Aunque se sentía algo un poco mal sobre haberlo dejado atrás como lo había hecho. Ella hizo una nota mental de disculparse con él cuando lo viera la próxima vez. Su mente deambulaba, mientras esperaba dentro de su vehículo, escuchando si otro cercano parquímetro expiraba.

No estaba segura del por qué Nick había hecho esta apuesta sobre todos esos besos en primer lugar. ¿El zorro tenía algún tipo de plan detrás de todo esto?

 _¿Tal vez hizo una apuesta con Finnick?_ Pensó Judy. Era una posibilidad, aunque una muy pequeña. El motivo tenía que ser con lo que él quería salir de esta situación.

"¿Qué posiblemente quería Nick que yo me ponga?" Otro parquímetro sonó justo al lado de ella. Ella digitó otra multa sin ni siquiera mirar a la máquina, habiendo incluso memorizado los botones. Puso la multa encima del carro en menos de tres segundos de haber expirado el parquímetro y continuó sentada en su propio vehículo.

En el pasado cuando ellos habían hecho apuestas sobre lo que iban a vestirse, Judy tuvo que ponerse una de las chillonas camisas de Nick; cuando ella había ganado, Nick tenía que usar ropa genial para variar.

El zorro se había amordazado y había pretendido botarlo mientras que ella lo había abarrotado con un muy bonito polo en esa ocasión. Un repentino recuerdo se le vino a su mente.

Nick también la había amenazado con hacerla usar el disfraz de elefante de Finnick, si alguna vez trataba de hacer algo como eso de nuevo.

"Dulces galletas con queso," Judy susurró antes de irse a toda velocidad hacia el carro reparte multas. Se apresuró por la pista, escuchando atentamente por algún sonido de un parquímetro expirado. Si eso era lo que Nick había planeado para ella si él ganaba la apuesta final; entonces era mejor que lo alcance. Deprisa.

Sus orejas se retorcieron hacia el sonido de otro parquímetro expirado. Su sonrisa se extendía, mientras detenía su carro y salía rápidamente de nuevo, esperando que Nick no esté cerca de ella.

* * *

Por otro lado, Nick, estaba teniendo un horrible momento. Machuca y sacaba con fuerza otra multa, poniéndolo con rabia en el parabrisas de un convertible rojo, solo para ver que el viento cogiera la multa y se la llevara volando lejos. Él tuvo que ir detrás de la pieza de papel voladora y agarrarla, para luego regresar al carro, solo para encontrar al propietario, un corpulento antílope, desesperadamente encendiendo el carro.

"¡Oh no, no, no, no!"

Nick corrió hacia el vehículo solo para tener que ver al conductor arrancar a toda velocidad antes que él pueda dejarle el ticket en su ventana. Nick frunció el ceño, mirando al vehículo desaparecer. Nick empezó a gruñir consigo mismo, mientras caminaba con dificultad por la calle.

"Primero, Zanahorias me abandona. Segundo, tuve que perseguir esa multa por más de treinta minutos, ¿y ahora esto?"

El zorro rompió la multa en sus manos y lo tiró en un basurero cercano. "Quince multas en casi tres horas. Esto es patético." Él pateó una lata de gaseosa, mientras continuaba caminando por la acera.

No debió haber hecho este trato con Judy. "¡ _Ella tiene el record diario de 687 multas de estacionamiento por gritar ruidosamente!"_ pensó él. El sonido de otro parquímetro venciéndose a su costado lo sacudió de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente tecleo los números en su máquina multadora, imprimiendo el papel y desglosándolo para ponerlo en el parabrisas. "Al menos ya tengo dieciséis ahora."

Nick se rio. Quizás tendría suerte y Judy hubiera encontrado a Weaselton, y lo estuviera persiguiendo por toda la ciudad de nuevo como la última semana. _Eso podría darme unos minutos de su tiempo_ … meditó él. Si tan solo pudiera tener algo de suerte y la coneja se haya distraído o entretenido con algo.

El zorro miró a sus alrededores. Había llegado finalmente al centro, esperando que la hora punta del almuerzo continúe todavía, así podría obtener algunas docenas de multas rápidamente. Desafortunadamente, parecía que ya se lo había perdido.

"Supongo que no es mi día de suerte."

"Sus ojos repentinamente agarraron una vista de un cartel en el otro lado de la calle. Los ojos de Nick se iluminaron y sonrió.

 _Quizás si es mi día de suerte después de todo…_

* * *

Judy miraba el reloj de la torre afuera de la ZPD, los minutos lentamente se dirigían hacia las 5 pm. Había llegado precisamente 4:55 pm, esperando ya ver al zorro aquí. Puso una pata en su boca, ansiosa sobre si había sido capaz de conseguir las suficientes multas para ganar.

Su total había sido de solamente 478; no está mal, pero no tantas como ella esperaba obtener. Sabía que el record de Nick era de 512, entonces se estaba volviendo bastante nerviosa, mientras el reloj marcaba las 4:55 pm y el zorro no estaba en ninguna parte. Por suerte, él no estaba poniendo alguna multa final que le pudiera dar la victoria. Se recostó al frente de las puertas del ZPD, nerviosamente esperando el resultado de su nueva apuesta.

 _Quizás debería haberme quedado unos minutos más…_

Solamente tenía que esperar un momento antes que su compañero apareciera por la esquina. Él la divisó y le sonrió.

"¡Zanahorias, espero que estés emocionada de darme tu lapicero!" gritó Nick, mientras caminaba casualmente subiendo los escalones de la ZPD. Se quitó las gafas y le mandó un guiño.

"Dudo que hayas ganado, Mañoso." Le gritó de vuelta Judy, mientras se acercaba a él. Ella sostenía su propio contador de multas mostrándole al zorro. "Leelo y llora."

Nick asintió, aparentemente intrigado. "Nada mal, Oficial Pelusa, no está nada mal." Él sacó su contador de multas y la mandíbula de Judy se cayó.

"¿Cómo empatamos?" gritó la coneja, sus patas se apretaron a sus costados, mientras su pata comenzaba a golpetear el piso. Nick sonrió.

"¿Realmente quieres sabes?"

" _¡Sí!"_ exclamó ella, casi hiperventilándose, mientras sus orejas se desplomaban detrás de su cabeza. _Como empatamos, tuve una gran ventaja…_

"Convención de perezosos, en el centro. Deberías haber estado allí Zanahorias."

Judy se quedó en silencio, anonadada; ellos habían empatado por los perezosos…

Ella podría llorar justo ahora.

"Supongo que eso significa que solo tienes un beso de esto y aún tengo que borrar esas grabaciones."

Judy estaba a punto de gruñir un ' _bien'_ cuando sus orejas se dispararon.

"Zanahorias, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Nick preguntó y sus orejas se contrajeron, mientras miraba a la coneja observar su reloj.

Eran las 4:59 pm.

Ella sonrió.

"Sólo escuché un parquímetro sonar," fue todo lo que escuchó Nick antes de que ella saliera corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el frente de la ZPD. Los ojos de Nick se agrandaron, mientras intentaba seguirla, notando a cual carro se estaba dirigiendo.

"¡Judy, ese es carro del Jefe!" él gritó, ligeramente en pánico.

"¡No me importa, voy a ganar esta apuesta!"

Ella estaba al costado del carro, con una multa en su pata antes de que Nick incluso llegara a mitad del camino de dónde se encontraba el vehículo estacionado. Él corrió con dificultad hacia ella, sus orejas se pegaron contra su cabeza, mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada.

"¡Supongo que obtengo _ocho_ besos hoy día después de todo!"

El zorro la miraba fijamente, entonces se arrodilló en frente de ella. Ella miró a sus alrededores, feliz de que no haya nadie alrededor suyo antes de cerrar sus ojos y darle ocho rápidos besos en las mejillas de Nick.

El zorro se paró, sus orejas seguían dobladas contra su cabeza y sus ojos mostraban su frustración. "Espero que estés feliz, Pelusa."

"Oh, estoy muy feliz." Ella estaba saltando de felicidad en su sitio, una gran sonrisa yacía en su rostro. Nick sonrió mientras se alejaba caminando.

"Yo también."

Judy estaba confundida, pero luego su pata se dirigió hacia el bolsillo de su costado. Ella miró hacia abajo, contemplando con horror el vació de su bolsillo antes de voltearse a ver al zorro.

" _¡Hey!"_

Él estaba sujetando un lapicero de zanahorias en cada pata, volteando con su cabeza a ver su expresión de shock, antes de que pudiera salir corriendo hacia el precinto. Judy se recuperó de su shock y rápidamente salió disparada corriendo tras él.

No había forma que ella iba dejarlo borrar esas grabaciones.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 15**

 **Judy: 13**

* * *

 _ **"Van 12 faltan 88"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


	13. Un zorro en la oscuridad

**Capítulo 13: Un zorro en la oscuridad**

* * *

"¡Voy apurado, háganse a un lado por favor!"

El grito fuerte fue acompañado por una mancha roja de un zorro corriendo a través del vestíbulo del Precinto 1. Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, sus garras causaban un sonido estruendoso contra las baldosas del suelo de los cuarteles del ZPD. Barraza miraba como Nick se acercaba apresuradamente hacia él.

"Hola Nick, como estas…"

Él apenas puedo terminar su oración antes de que el zorro lo pasara rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia las oficinas.

En ese instante, un fuerte sonido de portazo sonó asaltando los oídos del guepardo. Él volteó a ver a una coneja gris parada en la puerta del frente, su pata seguía levantada de haber golpeado la puerta para abrirla.

" _¡Dónde está Nick!"_ gritó ella, causando que todo mamífero del vestíbulo volteara a observarla, un poco asombrados pero también temerosos por el pobre zorro que debió haber ofendido realmente mal a la coneja el día de hoy.

Barraza apuntó hacia las oficinas, y como un rayo, ella se fue de allí, pasando por la recepción a una increíble velocidad que provocó que se levanten y vuelen algunos papeles cuando pasó por allí. El guepardo se sentó atónito, mientras las hojas lentamente se posaban en el piso.

"Me pregunto que habrá hecho esta vez…" dijo Barraza pensativo, cuando inclusive un golpe más fuerte sonó y golpeando fuertemente el vidrio de las puertas de nuevo, esto ocasionó que volteé su cabeza hacia la entrada. Esta vez, perdió todo el color en su rostro.

Allí se encontraba parado el Jefe Bogo, rodeando por encima los destrozados y rotos vidrios de lo que solía ser la puerta de entrada del Precinto 1. Estaba aspirando fuertemente, mirando a Barraza con una gran furia que hizo que el guepardo se escondiera detrás del escritorio hasta que solo sus ojos y orejas eran visibles.

"¡Dónde… Está… _Hopps!"_ gritó en orden Bogo, causando que todos sus oficiales se escondieran en donde sea que pudieran ocultarse. Inclusive Francine, el más grande de los oficiales elefantes, trató de ocultarse detrás de unos de los pilares de la sala, aunque se quedó atorado en ambos lados.

Nadie había visto nunca al jefe así de enojado antes, excepto por ese incidente de la almohada y el pudín hace algunas semanas atrás. El culpable por ese incidente nunca había sido encontrado.

Aunque los chismes de la oficina eran simplemente que Bogo había ocultado el cuerpo del causante de la broma tan bien que nadie lo había encontrado nunca.

"¿Necesito repetirlo de nuevo?" gritó de nuevo él, dando grandes pisadas molestas en el edificio. Barraza dócilmente apuntó hacia las oficinas, mientras Bogo lo miraba fijamente. El búfalo sonrió, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. El guepardo nunca había visto una sonrisa más cruel en toda su vida, y un poco aterradora, mientras Bogo se dirigía pisando fuerte hacia las oficinas.

Mientras él pasaba por el escritorio, Barraza miró una pequeña nota roja agarrada fuertemente de una de las pezuñas de su jefe antes de que el búfalo de agua lo pasara para dirigirse a la sala. Los ojos del guepardo se ampliaron, mientras algunos oficiales se aproximaban al escritorio de la recepción.

"Me pregunto que fue todo eso," preguntó el oficial Fangmeyer, rascándose sus orejas.

"No lo sé, pero no quisiera ser Hopps, si fuera ella," respondió el oficial Delgado.

Barraza volteó a ver a los oficiales.

"¿No vieron lo que tenía en su pata?" Los otros oficiales movieron sus cabezas en negación.

"Estaba agarrando una multa de estacionamiento…"

Todos se quedaron callados, aunque Fangmeyer silbó. "Wow, no puedo creer que Hopps hiciera eso. "¿Deberíamos planear un funeral ahora o más tarde?"

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo que sea lo más próximo posible.

Judy pasó a toda velocidad por el pasillo, espiando al peludo animal rojo al final del pasillo, que desesperadamente presionaba algo en la pared.

"¡Devuélveme mi lapicero, Nick!"

El zorro volteó y la miró correr hacia él. Sus ojos se ensancharon y comenzó a golpear la pared más rápido hasta que sonó un pequeño timbre. Judy sabía que estaba tratando de agarrar el elevador y la única escalera más cercana a ellos estaba del lado de donde había venido. Si no agarraba el elevador en ese instante, él estaría más lejos de ella para cuando llegue a las escaleras.

"¡HOPPS!"

La coneja se estremeció mientras escuchaba la profunda y enojada voz de su jefe detrás de ella.

 _¡Oh, dulces galletas con queso!_ Pensó ella. Ella aceleró aún más, mientras veía a Nick desaparecer al interior del elevador. ¡Estaba muy cerca! Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse…

"¡No, no, no, no!"

Ella vio una satisfactoria sonrisa en los labios del zorro, mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

Ella se lanzó hacia el ascensor, sintiendo que las puertas se cerraban detrás de ella, raspando apenas sus patas, mientras volaba adentro del ascensor. Ella rodó para detenerse adentro, mirando fijamente a su compañero, cuya sonrisa se había ido, y había sido reemplazada por su hocico abierto.

"Ahora, Judy, vamos a ser razonables aquí," él puso sus patas al frente de ella, tratando lo mejor posible de calmar a su amiga.

" _Sí,"_ respondió ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Vamos."

Ella se lanzó al zorro, o más específicamente, al lapicero en su pata. Él esquivó la bala gris, poniéndose al otro lado de la pared del ascensor mientras volaba pasando. Judy giró en medio del aire, aterrizando contra la pared con sus patas plantadas, usándolas para impulsarse hacia donde estaba el zorro. Él se agachó, permitiéndole a ella pasar sobre su cabeza, mientras ella de nuevo, volvía a girar en medio del aire. Ella rebotó contra la pared por segunda vez. Pero esta vez, el zorro no tuvo mucha suerte.

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho, causando que gruña fuertemente de dolor, mientras ambos lapiceros volaban de sus patas.

Desafortunadamente, para ambos animales, él también se golpeó contra la pared donde estaban los botones del ascensor. Su espalda impactó contra cada uno de los botones, activándolos todos de una sola, y causando que el ascensor cruja antes de que tiemble para detenerse, y causando que las luces se apagaron en un instante.

"Zanahorias, que es lo que hiciste…"

Judy no podía ver nada en la oscuridad. "¿A qué te refieres, qué hiciste tú?" Tú fuiste el que presionó todos los botones al mismo tiempo. ¡No estaríamos aquí si no fuera porque rompiste nuestro trato!"

Judy buscaba algo en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar al zorro, o su lapicero, ya que podrían haberse ido. Se puso en cuatro patas, tratando de localizar algo en la oscuridad. Se tropezó en algo suave, y miró rápidamente, aunque no pudiera ver ni una sola cosa en la oscuridad.

En su lugar, ella sintió un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella trató de golpear a su amigo, pero lo único que tocó fue aire. En ese momento, ella oyó a alguien riéndose a su detrás.

"Bueno, esto va a ser divertido. Atorados en un oscuro ascensor…"

Ella saltó hacia el sonido de la voz, solamente para atrapar un espacio vacío, mientras sentía otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla.

"…con un zorro que puede ver en la oscuridad."

De nuevo saltó hacia el sonido, sintiendo un húmedo beso en el otro lado de su mejilla.

"Creo que podía llegar a los 100 antes de que nos saquen de aquí."

Esta vez Judy no saltó hacia la voz, en su lugar, sus orejas se bajaron detrás de su cabeza y reprimió un gruñido. Su enojo se había ido, tornándose en ansiedad y la repentina esperanza que el ascensor sea reparado lo más pronto posible.

Ambos escucharon unas fuertes pisadas debajo de ellos, y el chirriante sonido del metal siendo separados. Nick y Judy, aunque no pudieran verse el uno al otro, sentían que el otro se estremecía ante una retumbante voz elevándose hacia ellos.

"¡Hopps! ¡No puedes esconderte allí para siempre!"

En ese momento, Judy deseó que el ascensor no sea reparado por un largo tiempo.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 18**

 **Judy: 13**

* * *

 _ **"Van 13 faltan 87"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


	14. Ir muy lejos

**Capítulo 14: Ir muy lejos**

* * *

Judy se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón del ascensor, quedándose lo más pequeña posible mientras sus orejas escaneaban por cualquier sonido de su compañero en el espacio oscuro. Repentinamente se sintió como sus antepasados en esos días, antes de que los depredadores y las presas se llevaran bien juntos. Podía escuchar su respiración, el ligero movimiento de su cola, y los pequeños sonidos de las garras de sus patas en el piso.

Su nariz comenzó a moverse nerviosamente.

Ella ya había intentado atraparlo varias veces, pero en cada oportunidad había fallado. Aunque con sus últimas arremetidas se había de alguna forma arreglado para evitar un beso en el proceso. Eventualmente, había encontrado esta esquina y se había sentado allí, esperando que, si acaso, al menos él tendría que venir hacia ella, en vez de sentirlo a él en medio de la oscuridad.

"Judy, ¿qué estás haciendo allá?"

La coneja ignoró la pregunta, sus orejas evaluaron donde estaba él en ese pequeño espacio en el que estaban. El ascensor era bastante grande, lo suficiente para meter varios elefantes en él, pero para Judy, era la caja más pequeña que se haya inventado posiblemente.

En su lugar, Judy se estiraba así misma en la esquina, sus oídos escuchaban gritos debajo de donde estaban atrapados. Podía escuchar los gritos molestos de Bogo dirigidos hacia ella, el sonido de los otros oficiales murmurando; todo el tiempo los sonidos de su compañero caminando hacia ella, llenaron sus oídos. Aunque era un sonido, una palabra que estaba escuchando muy frecuentemente mencionada debajo de ella.

 _Despedida…_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Judy estaba asustada.

Asustada por su trabajo, asustada por su futuro…y asustada de como su vida estaba desmoronándose ante ella.

Y todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse en una esquina de un oscuro ascensor y ver todo desarrollarse. Su sentido más poderoso se estaba convirtiendo ahora en su peor enemigo.

"Judy, ¿estás bien?"

Se estiró en su esquina, sus orejas finalmente se desplomaron para casi cubrirla por completo. El pánico estaba inundando su mente, mientras imaginaba cada posible escenario que podría tener sobre cómo lidiar con su jefe, una vez que los sacaran. Cada escenario se volvía cada vez mucho peor que el otro. Evolucionaban desde un simple castigo hasta uno muy serio. Luego venía una suspensión, seguida por la no remuneración.

Judy no sabía cuándo comenzó a hiperventilarse. Podría haber venido después de cuando los pensamientos de como realmente _podría_ ser despedida llenaron por completo su cabeza y rebalsaron sus barreras mentales, inundando su mente con el poder de una inundación arrasadora.

Su respiración se aceleró y sintió presión en su pecho, haciendo cada inhalación más dolorosa que la anterior. Sintió que las lágrimas le picaban sus ojos, mientras que esa palabra volvía por ella.

 _Despedida…_

* * *

Nick estaba viendo la escena desarrollarse del otro lado del ascensor y se sintió absolutamente despreciable por lo que le había hecho a su amiga. Le había presionado a estar en esta apuesta, la había presionado más y más a seguirla con más riesgos. Cada paso de la manera en que racionalizaba y justificada sus acciones basada en lo que él esperaba lograr al final.

Ahora, se dio cuenta que solo había estado destrozando la mejor cosa que le había pasado a él en toda su vida.

"¿Judy, estás bien?"

En la oscuridad, era capaz de verla que se tensaba más a sí misma, ver que las lágrimas estaban llenando los ojos de ella. Y cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más y más miserable sobre lo que había hecho.

La había tratado como un juego. Había tratado sus emociones como algo que podía jugar con su voluntad y placer. Ahora que lo pensaba, toda la apuesta parecía cada vez más y más una irracional decisión que había metido la patada sin ni siquiera pensarlo por segunda vez. El zorro había estado jugando con la coneja, haciéndolo no mejor que sus ancestros que habían hecho lo mismo hace milenios.

Lo hizo sentirse enfermo.

En el silencio del ascensor, él podía escuchar las voces de abajo y una cierta palabra repetida las suficientes veces para saber porque Judy estaba actuando de esa forma.

Fue cuando en ese instante escuchó el sollozo.

Era lento al principio, pero pudo escuchar su respiración volverse cada vez más rápida, mientras los sollozos se aceleraban en frecuencia e intensidad. Dio un paso a adelante, pero se agachó cuando vio que las orejas de Judy se dispararon y sus patas trataban de forzar a su compañero a ir hacia la otra esquina.

"No te acerques…"

Fue tan suavemente mencionado, pero sintió como un puñal se clavaba dentro de su corazón.

"Judy…yo lo…"

"¡Solo no te acerques!" Su voz se incrementó, del silencioso susurro a un llanto ahogado. Él quería naturalmente obedecer a la coneja, para solo esconderse en su propia esquina y no enfrentar sus acciones.

Ignoró sus instintos. Dio otro paso, luego otro, mientras Judy le decía que se aleje.

* * *

Judy estaba empujándose a sí misma más y más hacia la esquina, aunque simplemente no había espacio a donde ir. Su pecho le dolía tanto que no hubiera querido moverse y tratar de esquivar sus intentos de ganar la apuesta ahora.

No le importaba. Su trabajo probablemente estaba arruinado y con eso, sus ambiciones de toda la vida. Regresaría a Bunnyburrow como un fracaso. Un ejemplo de el porque los conejos no deberían intentar en primer lugar. Su sollozo alcanzo una creciente, retumbando en el pequeño lugar. Ni siquiera podía oír las pisadas de su compañero venir hacia ella.

Escuchó sus pasos finales hacia ella y se preparó a sí misma para tener más besos forzados en ella y ganar la estúpida apuesta. Una estúpida apuesta que le costó su trabajo. Podría perder la apuesta ahora, decir que él había ganado e ir de regreso a Bunnyburrow bañada en vergüenza.

Ella no esperaba lo que realmente pasó.

Sintió que dos patas se envolvían alrededor suyo de su diminuto marco y la sujetaban en los brazos de su compañero. Sintió que él se movía para ocupar el lugar en el que había estado sentada, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella; en todo momento lentamente y gentilmente acariciando sus orejas.

"Lamento haberte metido en este desastre, Judy. Lo siento…"

Ella sintió una gotas de agua golpear su mejilla y miró hacia arriba. No podía ver nada en la oscuridad, pero ella lo sabía.

Nick estaba llorando.

El solo pensarlo la chocó. Muy raramente Nick mostraba _alguna_ señal de emoción, y cuando lo hacía, era tan genuino como podía ser. Judy comenzó a calmarse, mientras los brazos de Nick la envolvían, sujetándola cerca de él, mientras su otra pata gentilmente acariciaba sus orejas.

"Lo lamento, Judy. Fui demasiado lejos… (sniff) No quería hacerte daño. Te prometo que cuando nos saquen de aquí, no dejaré que nada malo te pase a ti, o a tu trabajo."

Las lágrimas de ella y su compañero caían libremente a las mejillas de la coneja, mientras seguían sentados en la esquina del oscuro ascensor. El tiempo pasó lentamente para ellos, cada uno esperando al otro, mientras esperaban por cualquier cosa que el destino les diera.

Pero por ahora, solo pensaban en el otro.

Después de algo de tiempo, el ascensor se estremeció, levantando a Nick y Judy que no se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos. Lentamente caminaron hacia las puertas abiertas, una luz brillante estaba sobre ellos. Ambos se agacharon en tanto la vista de cierto búfalo de agua cerca les cancelaba la luz.

Él los estaba viendo fijamente y ambos oficiales se miraban uno al otro. Nick trató de tranquilizar a su compañera de que todo estaría bien mientras le daba un tierno beso en su frente y la apretaba fuertemente en un último abrazo. Ella correspondió el abrazo antes de inclinarse para besarlo bajo su barbilla.

Bogo suspiró, atrayendo la atención de ambos policías una vez más.

"Hopps, Wilde… Necesito que ambos vengan conmigo."

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 19**

 **Judy: 14**

* * *

 _ **"Van 14 faltan 86"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


	15. ¿Separación?

**Capítulo 15: ¿Separación?**

* * *

"Hopps, Wilde… vengan conmigo."

Aunque la mirada de la cara de Bogo no había sido la furiosa mirada que Judy estaba esperando, solo estando él allí la estaba llenando de miedo.

"Jefe, puedo explicarlo. Yo…"

Bogo levantó una pezuña, silenciando a la coneja en medio de su explicación. Luego simplemente volteó y se encaminó al salón principal.

Nick retuvo su chiste sobre como ellos podían usar el ascensor para llegar su oficina. El zorro se dio cuenta que probablemente no caería bien del todo.

Los dos oficiales seguían a su jefe, caminando y pasando a varios de sus amigos y compañeros oficiales quienes los miraban con tristeza. El oficial Fangmeyer, uno de sus más cercanos amigos volteó y caminó detrás de ellos, mientras pasaban.

"Estarán bien, estoy seguro de eso," él susurró, asegurándose de que Bogo no lo escuchara. Judy aún estaba triste, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Nosotros… yo lo estropeé todo hoy." Sintió que una pata se apoyaba en su hombro, pero se rehusaba a mirar arriba. El lobo suspiró, luego se detuvo mientras llegaban a las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de Bogo. Nick miró de vuelta al lobo, dándose cuenta que si Bogo de hecho los despedía por esto, podría ser la última vez que lo vería.

Aunque él no dejaría que eso pase. Mientras la pareja de oficiales subía por las escaleras, puso su pata alrededor del hombro de Judy, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella lo envolvió con su propio brazo alrededor suyo, llegando a los últimos escalones juntos.

Nick estaría dispuesto a decirle la razón de esta apuesta en primer lugar. Esperando que sea lo suficiente para convencer al Jefe al menos para que deje a Judy conservar su trabajo, incluso si perdía el suyo en el proceso.

* * *

Bogo se dejó caer en su silla enorme, sobándose el tabique de su hocico con su pezuña y suspirando profundamente. Finalmente vio a los dos oficiales en frente suyo, sentados en su propia silla gigante que los hacía verse pequeños.

"He estado permitiendo ciertas, _travesuras,_ los últimos días," empezó Bogo, fijando sus ojos hacia Nick y Judy. "Lo cual en retrospectiva ha sido uno de los peores errores de mi carrera." Él miraba como se le caían las orejas de Judy detrás de ella, e incluso las de Nick también. El zorro volteó a ver a su compañera, agarrando su pata con la suya, un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por el búfalo.

"Oficial Hopps, pensé que fuera de toda esta desventura, serías la única en mantener al margen al oficial Wilde. Sin embargo, al parecer los dos decidieron dejar que domine la estupidez en vez del protocolo."

Las palabras remordieron a Judy, sabiendo ella que Nick era oficial senior, tenía el control sobre lo que ellos podrían hacer y lo que harían. Aunque debido a su naturaleza del no querer nunca perder o quedar en segundo puesto en nada, había olvidado por completo su entrenamiento por una apuesta.

Bogo volteó a ver al zorro. "Oficial Wilde, has convertido mi precinto en una casa de locos con tus locuras y bromas. Han causado muchos alborotos, horas de interrupciones y ahora, un mayúsculo gasto para arreglar el ascensor que ustedes dos se las arreglaron para descomponerlo. ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?"

Ambos mamíferos no dijeron nada, sus ojos se mantenían mirando abajo en desesperación. Los dos sabían que habían metido la pata horriblemente.

El jefe suspiró, no queriendo decir lo que venía, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo. "Lo he pensado bastante. Por mucho que no quiera hacer esto, viendo como antes de estos _incidentes,_ ustedes dos tenías un registro impecable _y_ queson algunos de mis mejores oficiales que este precinto ha visto en años, me he visto forzado a tomar acción."

Judy y Nick miraban detenidamente al jefe, sus expresiones de ambos demostraban dolor y expectación.

"Hopps y Wilde. Ustedes dos ya no volverán a trabajar juntos como compañeros. Además tendrán dos días de suspensión, sin paga, hasta que pueda decidir mejor que acciones disciplinarias tendrán en su contra."

El shock era evidente en el rostro de Judy, cuando Nick volteó a verla. Su cara pálida, su nariz moviéndose demasiado ansiosa. No podía creerlo también.

Él había destruido su trabajo en pareja con Judy, y a pesar de que no los despidieron, _todavía,_ también se las había arreglado para destruir sus carreras. El zorro suspiró, tenía que decirle a Bogo.

"¿Señor?"

Bogo dirigió su mirada a Nick, quien se paró en la silla para estar más a la altura con el jefe.

"¿Puedo hablar con un usted un momento, en privado?

Bogo bufó, su mirada se dirigió de Nick, a Judy, y luego regresó a Nick. "No puedo imaginar por qué," Bogo replicó. "Oficial Hopps, por favor espera afuera un minuto."

Al principio, ella no se movió. Solo miró a Nick, con miedo en sus ojos a lo que Nick podría hacer o decir. Solo después de que Bogo volvió a repetirlo, ella se movió. Judy lentamente se bajó de la silla, sus ojos se mantenían concentrados en Nick en todo momento, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, viendo por última vez a su excompañero, antes de salir de la oficina.

Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de la coneja, Nick volteó a ver al Jefe Bogo.

"Señor, creo que le debo hacer algunas explicaciones…"

"¿Solo algunas?" Bogo bufó, mirando al zorro.

"Ok, bueno, bastantes," Nick respondió avergonzadamente. Tomó un profundo respiro, mientras su pata se dirigía a su bolsillo, rápidamente encontrando un objeto oculto en su interior. Lo que iba a decir podría destruir su carrera como oficial de policía.

… pero al menos podría salvar la de Judy, y eso valdría la pena para él.

"Jefe, quiero que sepa porque hice esta apuesta en primer lugar, y por qué específicamente he estado haciendo las cosas que he estado haciendo."

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente, los ojos de Judy rápidamente fijaron su vista en el zorro que estaba saliendo de la oficina de Bogo. Tenía una mirada triste en su cara, por lo que Judy se preparó mentalmente para lo peor.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

El zorro suspiró, sus patas estaban metidas en sus bolsillos. "Bueno, Bogo no estaba tan molesto a como estaba antes," finalmente se expresó.

"¿A qué te refieres? Por favor no me digas que te echaste toda la culpa. Yo soy igual de culpable que tú, incluso más desde que soy tu… era, tu compañero senior y…"

Ella fue silenciada cuando sintió a Nick envolverla en sus brazos, jalándola para abrazarla. Estaba sorprendida al oírlo reírse suavemente.

"Ahora, Zanahorias," él suspiró, sobando sus orejas. "No soy tu excompañero, al menos."

¿Qué?" exclamó Judy, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Le expliqué algunas cosas al Jefe, por lo que ahora aún somos compañeros. _Y_ también está eliminando nuestras suspensiones."

Una ola de alivio inundó su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de Judy amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"¡Oh, Nick! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Estoy… estoy tan feliz que podría…"

"¿Besarme?" bromeó Nick. Se rio cuando Judy se inclinó e hizo justo eso, dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. "Supongo que eso significa un sí entonces," se rio.

Hubo silenció entre los dos por un momento antes de que Judy hablara. "Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

El zorro suspiró, "Bueno, no va a ser la más bonita semana que hayamos tenido alguna vez…"

"¿Parquímetros?" preguntó Judy. Nick movió su cabeza en negación.

"Desearías. Estaremos a cargo de limpiar los baños y el gimnasio del precinto. Por toda una semana."

Los ojos de Judy se agrandaron, aunque después de unos segundos lo volvió a abrazar.

"Al menos lo haremos juntos, compañero."

Sonrió Nick. "Exactamente, compañera."

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 19**

 **Judy: 15**

* * *

 _ **"Van 15 faltan 85"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


	16. Misión Limpieza

**Perdón por la demora :/, entre mi canal y el estudio-trabajo estuve muy ocupado, ahora tengo más tiempo libre y más proyectos xD.**

 **Como uno que tengo en proceso de creación, más detalles, al terminar el siguiente capítulo…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Misión Limpieza**

* * *

Escrito por: Lord Solaris

Judy no era muy paciente que digamos. Incluso entre conejos, no era considerada alguien paciente. ¿Estaba agradecida por lo que el zorro hizo en salvar sus carreras, su trabajo en pareja y de alguna forma hacer trampa en esta asignación en vez del otro castigo que Bogo les iba a dar a ellos? Sí, si lo estaba.

Pero había un límite… y después de tres días de fregar inodoros, caerse en dichos inodoros, ser la burla de un cierto zorro por caerse dentro de dichos inodoros, Judy casi había llegado a su capacidad de agradecer a Nick más.

Y solo estaban a mitad del camino de su trabajo en la semana.

"Esto es tu culpa," se expresó la Oficial Hopps, con una pista de enojo en su voz.

"Lo siento, no creí que el último trapeador que tenían era uno hecho para elefantes."

"Nick…" repitió ella con un ligero tono de fastidio.

"Al menos si lo sostenemos los dos, seremos capaces de usarlo. Vamos cambiando, también, y teniéndote a ti al frente y yo empujando por la parte de atrás. Fue entretenido verte sostenerlo detrás de mí, colgando sobre el suelo como si estuvieras…"

Judy miró hacia Nick con el ceño fruncido con capacidad de dispersar a una multitud. El zorro más o menos se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque ella podía decir que él solo estaba frustrado tanto como ella, por debajo de su calma exterior. El zorro había cogido el único trapeador en el closet, uno hecho para los más grandes paquidermos y de alguna forma convencerla para que puedan usarla.

Ese experimento la había dejado colgando en el aire detrás de él mientras sostenía el trapeador del medio.

Ella no era una desconcertada coneja.

El dúo problemático estaba patrullando las instalaciones de los baños del Precinto 1, ambos oficiales estando fuertemente armados con traperos, baldes, rollos extra de papel higiénico y suficientes suministros de limpieza en el carrito de aseo que Nick empujaba, bajo la supervisión de Judy, para limpiar todo el edificio, el ayuntamiento; y todavía tenían suficiente para limpiar el departamento de Nick.

Quizás no es el último, pero el solo pensarlo trajo una pizca de sonrisa en Judy del contrario triste día que tenía.

Ella aún suspiró pesadamente.

"Lo siento, Zanahorias," suspiró Nick, empujando el carrito hacia el siguiente baño en su lista, las chirriantes llantitas del carrito le alteraban los nervios.

"Necesito que pares de hablar ahora mismo."

"No en serio, Zanahorias esto es terrible; estoy tan aburrido que podría llorar."

"Espero que lo hagas, bastante de esto es porque no podías ser discreto sobre nuestra apuesta."

"Pensé que estarías más que agradecida que salvé nuestro trabajo en pareja," replicó Nick, con un indicio de una sonrisa mostrándose al borde de sus labios.

"Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de eso ahora…"

"Por qué Zanahorias, eso duele," el zorro bajó sus orejas fingiendo tristeza y puso una pata sobre su corazón, mientras agarraba un cono amarillo y lo ponían en el suelo junto al baño al que estaban yendo. Ella abrió la puerta, mientras Nick empujaba el carro adentro.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Me arrepiento de que estés atrapada aquí para ver llorar a mi corazón, Pelusa." Nick suspiró, y para Judy realmente pareció como si un peso grande hubiera caído en sus hombros mientras se desplomaban. "Honestamente, solo me alegra que el jefe no nos haya separado. No puedo imaginarme intentando ser un policía sin ti a mi lado."

Judy lo miró fijamente, mientras agarraba el trapeador del carro, apenas pudiendo sostenerlo mientras Nick casi estuvo a punto de perder el balance en su patas. Ella saltó hacia adelante, agarrando el trapeador por delante, sujetándolo por su compañero. Ambos empezaron a avanzar de forma constante yendo hacia adelante y viniendo, encontrando un ritmo constante al limpiar el piso.

Por un rato hubo silencio, hasta que Judy habló, rompiendo la tensión. "Nick no debí haber tan lejos como lo hice, lo lamento. Pero tú tampoco debiste hacerlo"

"Probablemente tengas razón, Pelusa." Nick suspiró

"Nick…"

"El jefe Bogo probablemente estaba en lo correcto, las 'demostraciones de afecto' puede que necesiten bajarse por un rato hasta que los cosas se tranquilicen."

Judy sonrió dulcemente y se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

"Ahora mi torpe zorro está pensando… Si eres sincero sobre todo esto."

Mientras Nick dudaba, Judy pensaba en ambos sobre su próximo accionar de él y ella, se preparó mentalmente para el repentino beso de su compañero. Pero lo que pasó la sorprendió.

"Toma…ya está todo borrado."

En su pata extendida de Nick yacía ante ella un cierto lapicero de zanahoria. Ella tomó el problemático dispositivo para asegurarse que el audio grabado estaba en blanco. ¿Quizás Nick no estaba actuando después de todo? Se rio.

"Impresionante Oficial Wilde, no sabía que lo tenías." Se rio, chocando ligeramente su cadera con la de él. Ella llevó su pata a su bolsillo, agarrando el lapicero original. "Yo también ya lo he borrado todo aquí."

El zorro observó el lapicero, luego sonrió mientras lo cogía en su pata.

"Aun puedo grabarte llorando en la esquina de un baño, como el pequeño cachorro que ocasionalmente puedes imaginar, así que ten cuidado Oficial Wilde." Dijo Judy de manera burlona.

"Jar jar," Nick rio, imitando la falsa risa de Judy. Ella volteó a verlo y sus ojos estaban brillando.

"Yo no soy el único que debería tener cuidado con lo que pasa en los baños," respondió el zorro.

En algunas otras grandes ocasiones, su fastidioso, pero siempre leal compañero de patrulla podía ser un dulce y encantador animal… pero uno astuto también. Ella sabía que él se estaba preparando para otro beso. Solo era cuestión de averiguar el cómo y cuándo… Judy necesitaba robar rápido ese beso antes que él haga su jugada.

"¿En serio, Nick?" Judy se acercó más rápido, mientras Nick la estaba viendo. Un rápido beso en la mejilla y estaría así de cerca de obtenerlo.

"Seguro, yo lo estaría Judy…" Judy titubeó, ahora Nick estaba viendo directamente a sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su cara, ella no podía sorprenderlo así. Echó un vistazo a la entrada del baño.

"Creo que alguien está en una de las cabinas, Nick. ¿Escuchaste eso?" El intentó sonó inútil, pero tal vez ella era buena haciendo planes que salían mal.

"En verdad sí…" Sus orejas se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Judy miró a las cabinas de los baños, de alguna forma olvidando que ya sabía que estaban vacíos. Ella volteó de regreso a su compañero, mientras él descendía hacia ella, y le plasmaba un muy tierno beso en su mejilla. Judy estaba parada allí de forma anonadada, en tanto que Nick casualmente mencionó algo sobre ir a un break y salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 20**

 **Judy: 14**

* * *

 **Sé que pasó más de 3 meses y les prometí que lo terminaría antes de fin de año, pero tuve una especie de parón por el tema de mi pc y cuando compré una nueva en diciembre solo me dediqué a mi canal; bueno, no obstante, ahora intentaré terminar este proyecto.**

 **Hablando de proyectos como les mencioné hay uno que estoy preparando y es un fic que es en base al comic de una gran amiga y autora del fandom y es… bueno eso lo averiguarán apenas lo suba xD**

 **No se olviden de suscribirse a mi canal:** **Reyarturo4 – Zootopia Comics** **para más contenido zootopiano.**

* * *

 ** _"Van 16 faltan 84"_**

 ** _Traducciones R4_**


	17. Reglas básicas & Besos de Palomitas

**Capítulo 17**

 **Reglas básicas & Besos de Palomitas**

* * *

"Entonces no más de cinco de besos por día para ninguno de los dos."

"¡Sep!"

"Entendido. Veamos… no más besos en el ZPD, a menos de que haya realmente, realmente una buena razo…"

"No, hemos tenido demasiados problemas por ello. No más besos en el ZPD, Wilde. Punto."

Judy estaba mirando fijamente al zorro, apuntando peligrosamente con su lapicero a su compañero del otro lado de su mesita de café en su departamento.

El zorro se rio, el lapicero en su pata estaba escribiendo notas en un cuaderno de apuntes furiosamente. "Entonces mejor tomar nota para mí mismo para no besar a ninguna coneja en el trabajo." Terminó de apuntar con un ademán, sonriendo mientras ponía el punto final de forma dramática con su lapicero. "Y lo escribí, así que está hecho, y lo hice yo"

Judy rodó sus ojos, aunque su risa traicionó el gesto. "Creo que eso estuve bien tarde, ¿no lo crees?"

Nick asintió con su cabeza. "Estaba pensando en que realmente deberíamos esperar en hacer esto hasta que ya _no pueda_ sacarnos más de otro problema."

"Nick…" dijo Judy alargando las palabras, sus orejas cayeron detrás de su cabeza.

"Bien, Zanahorias," el zorro se rio de nuevo, levantando su lapicero contra su boca y ubicándolo en posición pensante.

El dúo había decidido después de terminar la tortura de la larga semana que fue el limpiar los baños, el cual ahora Judy teme incluso más que los parquímetros; que tenían que crear mejor un manuscrito y grabar en piedra una lista de reglas para que ellos puedan seguirlas, mientras competían por ganar la apuesta.

"Entonces," empezó Judy, mirando sus anotaciones mientras agarraba algunas palomitas de un recipiente que estaba entre ellos. "Tenemos un límite de un total de cinco besos al día por competidor…"

"Haces sonar esto como si ni siquiera fuéramos amigos con esa palabra, Zanahorias." Nick sonrió en tanto ella le lanzó un poco de palomitas. En vez de esquivarlo, solo abrió el hocico y dejó que las partículas bañadas en mantequilla ingresen.

"¿En serio, Nick?" ella rodeó sus ojos, mientras el zorro hundía sus garras en los granos cocinados con un satisfactorio crujir. "¿No tienes vergüenza?"

"No, Definitivamente no. En realidad nací sin la capacidad de sentir algo."

"Eso explica bastante," Judy sonrió, mientras agarraba algo más de palomitas. Hizo un movimiento para lanzar algo maíz de nuevo y miró como Nick abría su boca. Por supuesto que en vez de tirarlos a él, los tiró a su boca.

Nick estaba esperando que Judy lance los granos, algo que pensó que sabía lo haría, cuando escuchó un _ruido_ y un _click_. Sus orejas se doblaron hacia abajo y cerró su boca, finalmente para poder ver sobre su hocico. Eso pasó cuando notó el teléfono en las patas de Judy.

"Creo que eso irá a mi página de Furbook," se rio ella, ignorando la mirada mortificada en el hocico de su compañero. "De todos modos, cinco besos al día por mamífero, nada de besos en el ZPD y sin besos en lugares públicos mientras estamos trabajando."

"¿Define público?" Nick sonrío mientras llenaba su mano de palomitas mientras secretamente hace un movimiento rápido hacia el teléfono de Judy. La coneja lo notó y agarró su teléfono antes que pudiera cogerlo, haciendo un sonido de tut tut con su nariz, mientras el zorro se quejaba.

"Público es cualquier lugar además de mi departamento o el tuyo."

"Bueno, eso le quita todo lo divertido. ¿Pensé que se suponía que debían ser besos sorpresa, Cola de Algodón?"

"Eran antes que casi perdiéramos nuestros trabajos," respondió Judy agarrando el recipiente, pero su pata encontró solo aire. Se quejó mientras ponía su lapicero y su cuaderno sobre la mesa y agarraba el recipiente.

"Voy a hacer más."

Nick asintió, observando su propio cuaderno. Él tenía otras reglas escritas también, mayormente a pedido de Judy; después de todo el problemón con el lapicero de zanahoria que Nick había ocasionado en el precinto, él la dejó hacer prácticamente lo que quiera con cualquier cosa que ella diga.

 _Veamos_ …dijo pensativo, poniendo su lapicero bajo su cuaderno. Esta lista se tornaba más y más aburrida con cada cosa que añadían.

"Oye, ¿Zanahorias?" Él se reclinó contra el sillón atrás suyo, con su cabeza apenas siendo capaz de mirar sobre él. Miró a Judy moverse en su pequeña cocina. "Con todas esas reglas, no creo que ni siquiera sea una competición más."

La coneja estaba mirando el microondas con desinterés, escuchando los granos abrirse y saltar. "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?" la coneja murmuró con voz alta lo suficiente para que Nick escuchara. "Hasta ahora, todo lo que has hecho solo nos ha conllevado a más y más problemas."

"¿Podemos solo mantener las reglas del límite de los cinco besos y ningún beso en el trabajo? Todo el resto solo hace toda esta cosa…sin sentido." Él escuchó un pitido, luego unos pasitos caminando hacia él. Vio dos orejas aparecer sobre el recipiente que sostenía la coneja sobre él. Ella movió su cabeza, así el recipiente no cubriera su sonrisa.

"¿Quieres decir que había un punto que tenías en mente para esto, Nick?"

 _Maldición…_ pensó Nick.

"Oh, no realmente," mintió sin problemas el zorro, sacando de su repertorio su sonrisa. "Solo quería mostrar a mi compañera que nadie podía resistirse al Encanto Wilde."

Ella lo miró fijamente, y podría decir que no le estaba creyendo por un momento.

 _Otra vez esa indiferente mirada…_ Nick hizo una mueca. "Entonces quizás hay un punto en todo esto," dijo él, aún mirando fijamente a la coneja. "Quizás, es solo para meterte en bastantes problemas y que pueda ganar la apuesta con solo tu renuncia."

"Ni en tus sueños, Wilde," Judy frunció el ceño fuertemente. "No podré estar exactamente _feliz_ con esta apuesta, pero nunca me eché para atrás de una."

"¿Estás segura de qué incluso tienes una oportunidad de ganar?" Él le sonrió. "Realmente solo _quiero_ verte vestida como la Oficial _Tut Tut_ de nuevo. Tu pelo ya hace juego con el color del disfraz, y estoy seguro de que Finnick _disfrutará_ dejar a alguien más usarlo por un…"

La visión de Nick estaba borrosa mientras el recipiente de palomitas se volteó y se arrojó de la nada encima de su cabeza. Mientras las palomitas se despejaban, sintió un peso en sus orejas, en tanto Judy dejó caer el tazón en su cabeza con una buena medida de palomitas. Las orejas de Nick se bajaron bajo el tazón, mientras veía dos patas grises aparecer al borde del recipiente, levantando la tapa unos cuantos centímetros.

La depravada sonrisa que Judy tenía cerca lo hizo tragar saliva. Su traviesa, amatista mirada no ayudó, tampoco.

"No _apostaría_ en ti ganando en nada, Wilde," Se reclinó y lo besó en la mejilla, mientras la cara de Nick se caía aún más. "Yo _nunca_ pierdo."

Ella recogió el tazón detrás y lo puso en la cabeza de Nick de nuevo. Él podía escucharla caminando hacia su habitación. "Oh, y no te olvides de limpiar este desastre. ¡Será mejor que no haya ninguna palomita en el suelo cuando regrese, o sino tendré cuatro besos más hoy!"

Nick se quejó mientras sacaba el tazón de su cabeza y empezaba a recoger las palomitas del suelo. Las nuevas reglas que decidieron harían que esto sea un desafío mucho más difícil para él de lo que originalmente pensaba. Su mente regresó de vuelta a lo que le había dicho a Bogo en la oficina del jefe hace una semana. Después de lo que le dijo al jefe, ahora él estaba _esperando_ que gane la apuesta.

Ahora solo tenía que vencer a una invencible coneja para hacerlo… y con sus propias reglas para empezar.

Él cogió una pata llena de palomitas y lo lanzo dentro del tazón. Tenía que ser mucho más astuto ahora si quería ganar. Ese pensamiento casó que sonría.

Era un zorro. Eso no sería tan difícil después de todo.

 **Contador de besos:**

 **Nick: 20**

 **Judy: 15**

* * *

 _ **"Van 17 faltan 83"**_

 _ **Traducciones R4**_


End file.
